


The longest highway

by emme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Introspection, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Third Person, Romance, What-If, post - season 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ho sentito dire che hai rotto un altro giuramento. Che hai tradito il re, la tua famiglia.»<br/>Jaime fece un altro sorriso, un sorriso diverso da quello precedente, ammantato di tristezza e rassegnazione.<br/>«E ci hai creduto, Brienne?»<br/>Questa volta lei non perse tempo a cercare le parole: «No, Ser Jaime.»</p><p>[Post terza stagione con riferimenti ai libri]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The longest highway

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**  **Game of Thrones  
 **Titolo:**  The longest highway  
 **Personaggi:** Jaime, Brienne, varie altre comparse.  
 **Riassunto:** _«Ho sentito dire che hai rotto un altro giuramento. Che hai tradito il re, la tua famiglia.»  
Jaime fece un altro sorriso, un sorriso diverso da quello precedente, ammantato di tristezza e rassegnazione.  
«E ci hai creduto, Brienne?»  
Questa volta lei non perse tempo a cercare le parole: «No, Ser Jaime.»_  
 **Rating:** R   
 **Word:** 18.000 circa   
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, drammatico, avventura, e anche romantico, sì.  
 **Avvisi:**  What if grosso come una casa e attenzione, ci sono riferimenti più o meno espliciti ai libri, riadattati e modificati, ma pur sempre riferimenti.   
 **Note#1:** Prima di iniziare a leggere voglio ricordare a tutti che con questa storia ho voluto parlare di Jaime e di Brienne e del rapporto che li lega e di come, secondo me, potrebbe evolversi sotto determinate circostanze. Le carenze dal punto di vista della trama sono abbastanza volute perché, be’, io non sono Martin e non sono in grado di lavorare su una storia con dei fili di trama tanto ampi. **  
** Infine, come è intuibile, il titolo prende spunto da **“Long highway”** dei **The Jezabels** **  
Note#2:**  Questa storia mi ha preso il cervello e me lo ha restituito tarato.  
Nei cinque giorni che ho impiegato a scriverla accanto a me ci sono state [Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354) (come sempre), [Med](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=85659), [Eterea](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=132377) e [Luthien](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239). Senza il loro supporto e la loro sopportazione probabilmente adesso sarei chiusa in un manicomio.   
 **Beta:**[Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354). Giuro, non ho idea di come abbia fatto a betare questo mostro, ma sono abbastanza certa che le “d” eufoniche la perseguiteranno per giorni.

 

 

**The longest highway  
** _  
And you may find your place to run to,  
in winter frosts, your bed to climb to,_ _  
but I have seen down deep inside you.  
They won't love you quite like I do.  
_ **Long highway – The Jezabels**

_L'incontro di due personalità è come il contatto di due sostanze chimiche:_  
 _si produce una reazione così che entrambe ne saranno trasformate._    
 **Carl Jung**

 

E alla fine l’inverno era arrivato veramente.  
Ironico come la casata degli Stark si fosse estinta prima di poter gongolare con un “noi ve l’avevamo detto”, ma il destino era stato crudele con tutte le case, in quella guerra, e non c’era alcun motivo per lagnarsi delle cose che ci si era lasciati alle spalle.  
Il cavallo dell’uomo incappucciato arrancava nella neve, semicoperto da un manto bianco che di certo non gli era naturale. Era un buon cavallo, uno di quelli del Nord, addestrato a camminare giorno e notte nella neve alta, ma quelle temperature stavano mettendo alla prova persino lui.  
Il suo cavaliere represse un brivido e si strinse di più nella pelliccia pesante che indossava. La mano con cui stringeva le briglie gli era diventata insensibile e sperava che il proprio naso fosse ancora al suo posto, perché erano ormai passate un paio d’ore dacché aveva percepito la sua presenza.  
Le luci della locanda – a lungo cercata – gli illuminarono gli occhi come un faro di speranza. Non stava nevicando, ma il vento gelido gli gettava in faccia manciate di neve già caduta e gli Dei sapevano quanto odiava quel tipo di freddo.  
«Che se lo portino, questo stramaledetto inverno!» biascicò tra i denti, spronando il cavallo nella direzione delle luci.  
Se avesse guardato sopra di lui avrebbe scorto un cielo stellato di una limpidezza disarmante, lontano miliardi di miglia, estraneo, freddo, ma non tanto freddo quanto l’inverno di WEssos.  
Quando spalancò la porta, dopo essersi assicurato che l’animale venisse posto al riparo nella stalla, ben poche persone si voltarono a guardarlo, eppure la locanda era piena di viaggiatori: erano finiti i tempi in cui chi non aveva un soldo poteva accamparsi all’esterno. Adesso chi non aveva un soldo congelava, all’esterno, e addio per sempre.  
«Chiudi quella fottuta porta!» gli gridò qualcuno con voce impastata dal vino e lui si affrettò ad obbedire.  
Aveva ancora il cappuccio ben calato sul volto, indossava un mantello di lana nera, pesante, bordato di pelliccia. I vestiti erano anch’essi scuri, foderati e quanto più caldi avesse potuto trovare, ma il tepore del fuoco, dei fiati mescolati, del vapore emesso dal cibo nei piatti che lo aveva appena accolto era qualcosa che nessuno dei suoi abiti avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.  
Si scosse croste di neve dai vestiti e si inoltrò nella selva di avventori. Non erano un numero enorme, in effetti, ma la locanda era molto piccola e la ventina di persone che l’avevano presa d’assalto la riempiva quasi tutta.  
«Brutta notte per viaggiare, amico» gli disse l’oste, un omone più largo che alto, con la casacca unta in più punti e la barba di almeno cinque giorni.  
«Brutta vita per viaggiare» gli rispose lui con un sorrisetto. Non si era ancora tolto il cappuccio e la luce gli illuminava solo la parte inferiore del volto, se sollevava un poco la testa.  
«Che cosa ti servo?»  
«Carne ne hai?»  
L’oste annuì, strofinandosi le mani con uno straccio lercio. «Sei fortunato: ieri è morto un mulo. Oggi carne per tutti, e vino, naturalmente.»  
«Non voglio la tua risciacquatura di piatti, oste, evita il vino e dammi una birra» replicò l’altro con un gesto secco della mano.  
«Oh, il signore è di gusti delicati, quindi... faresti bene a fartele passare dalla testa, certe cose. È già tanto se non ti serviamo zuppa acquosa.»  
Il nuovo avventore scelse di ignorarlo, principalmente perché viaggiava in incognito ed essere riconosciuto sarebbe stata la sua rovina, di quei tempi. Ma se avesse potuto avrebbe mandato tutti quei bifolchi a dormire nella neve e lui si sarebbe preso le stanze più belle, cambiando letto di ora in ora, solo per capire qual era il più comodo.  
Invece abbandonò quell’idea malsana e si voltò a osservare gli avventori. Molti viaggiavano in coppie o terzetti e si erano uniti ad altre compagnie per scambiarsi notizie e giocare a dadi. Alcuni però se ne stavano in disparte, mangiando da soli e osservando il vuoto davanti a loro.  
Uno in particolare attirò la sua attenzione – ma l’aveva già notata non appena messo piede nella locanda, naturalmente – e andò dritto a sedersi al suo stesso tavolino.  
«Questo posto è occupato?» domandò quando si era già seduto e messo comodo.  
Un paio di occhi azzurri gli lanciarono una breve occhiata al di là di una zazzera di capelli biondo cenere, spenti e opachi. «Non intendo cenare in compagnia» disse l’enorme donna abbigliata da uomo che aveva davanti a sé.  
Le sue grandi mani mascoline, segnate dall’utilizzo delle armi, continuarono imperterrite a portarsi il cibo alla bocca, senza che lei lo degnasse di una seconda occhiata.  
«Purtroppo sarete costretta, mia signora, visto che nella locanda non ci sono più tavoli disponibili, a quanto pare.»  
Lei si limitò a dare una seconda occhiata, questa volta verso gli altri avventori, per controllare che dicesse il vero e poi continuò ad ignorarlo.  
«Se mi permettete,» continuò lo sconosciuto dopo qualche boccone di carne, «se state cercando di non attirare l’attenzione non state facendo un ottimo lavoro. Chiunque di questi gentiluomini ricorderà di aver visto una...  _persona_  come voi, credete a me.»  
La donna sospirò, sollevando finalmente la testa dal proprio pasto e guardandolo in faccia, o meglio, in quel pozzo di ombre che era il suo cappuccio.  
«E a voi cosa interessa?»  
«Assolutamente niente» si schermì l’uomo immediatamente, «ma dopo un giorno intero di viaggio sento il bisogno di fare conversazione e se voi starete tutto il tempo a guardare nel vostro piatto dubito di riuscirci.»  
Lei fece una smorfia. La sua faccia era cupa, contratta e segnata dal freddo vento del Nord. Chissà da quanto tempo vagava per quelle terre...  
«Non sono brava a fare conversazione, avete un’intera taverna per scegliere un soggetto migliore di me. Inoltre non sono abituata a parlare con chi non mostra il proprio volto.»  
«D’accordo allora, mia buona signora, io non parlerò affatto, ma...»  
E sospendendo così il discorso intinse la punta del suo dito indice sinistro nel grasso della carne e la passò sul tavolo per tre volte. Disegnò due linee curve che si congiungevano alle estremità e poi aggiunse un’altra linea in verticale, in mezzo ad esse.  
La donna per un attimo sembrò non capire, poi la sua mente fece la connessione.  
«L’Occhio del Dra-» si bloccò prima di concludere la frase e riportò immediatamente la sua attenzione sull’interlocutore misterioso. I suoi occhi erano truci, adesso, e aveva già messo mano al coltello che portava appeso alla cintura.  
«Io servo altri, signore» disse, con cipiglio degno di una regina offesa.  
Ci fu un attimo di pausa finché l’uomo non lasciò penetrare la luce all’interno del cappuccio: gli si illuminarono il mento sbarbato e le labbra, fino al naso, ma gli occhi rimasero nascosti. La bocca sorrideva in un sogghigno divertito.  
«Lo so. Sono cinque mesi che te ne vai in giro per WEssos cercando delle bambine che sono morte molto tempo fa. So chi servi, Donzella.»  
Gli occhi della donna si fecero grandi come uova, allora, grandi occhi azzurri che non vedeva da quasi sei mesi interi, occhi che l’avevano riconosciuto e che, come al solito, dicevano molto più di quanto la prudenza avrebbe ritenuto conveniente.  
«Ser Jaime» disse Brienne, la vergine di Tarth, bloccandosi con la schiena appoggiata alla sedia e quegli occhi sgranati che non accennavano a spostarsi dalla sua faccia.  
«Dillo un po’ più forte, non credo che il mio caro amico oste abbia sentito bene.»  
Rimasero in silenzio entrambi a squadrarsi.  
Finalmente Brienne aveva ritrovato la sua solita, risoluta compostezza e Jaime potè rilassarsi: osservò la sua mano destra, preoccupandosi che qualcuno avesse notato la sua più completa immobilità, ma nessuno sembrava in alcun modo interessato a loro due. Ciò naturalmente non voleva dire nulla: il suo ruolo, adesso, richiedeva maggior prudenza.  
«Dimmi cosa sai, Brienne. E io ti dirò cosa ancora non sai.»  
Lei sorbì un sorso di quella che ovviamente risultò essere una brocca d’acqua e fece mente locale.  
«Quando partii da Approdo del Re per cercare Sansa, ebbi solo il tempo di scoprire che il re era morto e che il Folletto e sua moglie erano svaniti nel nulla. Dovresti ricordarlo, c’eri anche tu quando-»  
Jaime agitò la mano davanti al suo volto, impaziente: «Sì, sì. E dopo?»  
«Dopo, mentre cercavo la ragazza – entrambe le ragazze – ho sentito parlare di draghi. Prima erano sussurri, poi divennero certezze.»  
La donna smise di parlare e attese.   
«Nient’altro? Solo questo?»  
Brienne esitò, come se non volesse arrischiarsi a dire ciò che le ronzava per la testa, ma Jaime la conosceva: le aveva appena chiesto una cosa e lei avrebbe risposto.  
«Ho sentito dire che hai rotto un altro giuramento. Che hai tradito il re, la tua famiglia.»  
Jaime fece un altro sorriso, un sorriso diverso da quello precedente, ammantato di tristezza e rassegnazione.  
«E ci hai creduto, Brienne?»  
Questa volta lei non perse tempo a cercare le parole: «No, Ser Jaime.»  
Non si era nemmeno reso conto di temere la risposta che lei avrebbe potuto dare. Ricacciò indietro il sollievo inopportuno, sentendosi abbastanza ridicolo. Il problema era che c’era una sola persona in tutta WEssos – in tutto il mondo conosciuto e sconosciuto – che sapeva la verità a proposito della morte dell’ultimo Re Drago, e quella persona era Brienne.  
Perdere la sua fiducia significava tornare ad essere lo Sterminatore di Re per tutto il mondo conosciuto e sconosciuto e Jaime non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo.  
«Allora» concluse «credo proprio di doverti una spiegazione».

***

Cavalcavano senza parlare; la neve era fresca e i cavalli arrancavano, ma il sole era alto su di loro e si infrangeva sulla sua superficie inondandoli di luce.  
Jaime si era tolto il cappuccio, prima di tutto perché stavano attraversando una valle che sembrava assolutamente priva di vita e secondariamente perché con tutta quella luce sarebbe stato difficile non notare qualcuno che si avvicinava già a centinaia di metri di distanza.  
«Harrenhal» commentò Brienne a quel punto, come se non avesse ancora chiaro in che direzione si stessero muovendo.  
Il suo tono era serio e concentrato e la sua non era una domanda, ma Jaime rispose comunque: «Esatto.»  
Le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e notò con stupore che la bocca della donna era aperta in un lieve sorriso. Non aveva mai visto Brienne sorridere e la cosa gli risultò estranea e, per un attimo, priva di senso.  
Poi capì che anche lei notava l’ironia della situazione, così come l’aveva notata lui mesi prima, quando Tyrion gli aveva comunicato che Harrenhal era in mano sua. In mano a due Lannister rinnegati, niente meno.   
Visto che quel luogo era parte dei motivi che l’avevano portato a perdere la mano,  aveva trovato la cosa sommamente divertente e aveva sbattuto il boccale di birra sul tavolo, facendo voltare gran parte dei suoi uomini, che avevano udito il suono della sua risata.  
«Ce ne andiamo ad Harrenhal, signori» aveva detto. «Il mio caro fratello ci sta già rimboccando i letti!»  
Fidarsi di Tyrion era stato semplice, abbandonare Cersei era stato straziante.  
Naturalmente non aveva avuto altra scelta, dopo che lo avevano allontanato dalla Guardia del Re e ricacciato nelle vuote stanze di Castel Granito, in attesa di accoppiarlo con qualche nobildonna che sarebbe stata d’aiuto alla corona.  
Ricordava quei due mesi come il periodo più incomprensibile della sua esistenza: per la prima volta era libero di fare quello che più avrebbe voluto, quello che per lui era la cosa giusta da fare, ma gli ordini di suo padre, il dovere verso la sua famiglia, lo obbligavano a rimanere fermo, in attesa, come un leone in gabbia.  
Suo fratello invece non era rimasto con le mani in mano: dopo la fuga di sua moglie dalla Fortezza Rossa – svanita nel nulla come un filo di fumo – aveva deciso che anche per lui era giunto il momento di tagliare la corda, soprattutto quando Joffrey era stato ucciso in quelle circostanze così incomprensibili.   
Un giorno a Jaime era arrivato un dispaccio macchiato di spezie – evidentemente proveniente da qualche paese orientale – lui l’aveva aperto e per un attimo aveva pensato ad uno scherzo, poi aveva sorriso.  
Tyrion gli scriveva tramite quella lingua che lui stesso aveva inventato quando era solo un ragazzino, la lingua segreta che usavano per scambiarsi messaggi incomprensibili a tutti. Era un messaggio semplice.  
  
 _Ti piacerebbe vedere un drago, fratello?_

Era iniziata in quel modo, ma Jaime aveva impiegato quasi un altro mese intero per capire che avrebbe davvero tradito suo padre e il suo Re, che avrebbe davvero tracciato la propria strada, qualsiasi cosa questo volesse dire.  
Anche in quel momento, mentre cavalcava al fianco della Vergine di Tarth, non si capacitava di come avesse potuto abbandonare tutto, di come avesse potuto abbandonare Cersei, per la promessa di un nuovo regno, di una Regina al di là del Mare – come la chiamavano i suoi uomini – una donna mai vista, una donna che viaggiava con tre draghi alle spalle e milioni di persone che la chiamavano “madre”.  
«È la cosa giusta, Jaime?» chiese Brienne a quel punto.  
Jaime scosse le spalle, le redini si mossero placide tra le dita dell’unica mano che possedeva e poi rimasero immobili. «Lei non è come Aerys» poi, più piano: «Non è come Joffrey.»  
Brienne fece per aprire di nuovo la bocca. Molti non si sarebbero accontentati di questa risposta, molti avrebbero chiesto di più, ma lei sapeva. Lei era l’unica a sapere.  
Anche per questo Jaime aveva bisogno di lei al suo fianco.  
Così continuarono a cavalcare verso Harrenhal, indifendibile, distrutta, brulicante di soldati superstiti da mille battaglie, soldati che avevano servito sotto i vessilli di ogni casa di WEssos e che adesso si erano riuniti tutti sotto l’unico vessillo che da troppi anni sembrava essere scomparso: quello del Drago.  
«Ebbene» disse Jaime, cavalcando nel sole. «Non sei contenta? Non ti vengono alla mente tutti i bei ricordi che ci legano a quel posto? Ho fatto anche rivestire la tua stanza con le pelli dell’orso.»  
Poi, osservando la faccia sconvolta di Brienne – che non aveva affatto colto lo scherzo – rise di cuore e per la prima volta da tanto, tanto tempo sentì davvero di stare percorrendo la strada giusta.

***

Jaime rientrò ad Harrenhal con Brienne di Tarth e poco altro.  
Il compito che si era imposto – e se lo era imposto per un semplice motivo – era quello di andare in giro a “fare proseliti”, come amava dire Tyrion.  
La realtà era che avevano sempre qualcuno in giro a raccontare dei tre draghi di Daenerys Targaryen, del ritorno della legittima Regina e di come ci si sarebbe dovuti tutti unire contro gli usurpatori che si ostinavano a tenere le loro mani sul trono.  _La mia famiglia_ , pensò Jaime.  
Ma il fatto era che la maggior parte del paese credeva che fossero tutte favole e che l’unico motivo per cui Tywin ancora non aveva marciato su Harrenhal uccidendo entrambi i suoi figli e facendo a pezzi quell’inutile ribellione era che Myrcella si trovava nella prigione dorata di Dorne. E Dorne, incredibilmente, era con loro.  
La vendetta, per i Dorniani, era sempre stata qualcosa di lungamente atteso e quando Daenerys aveva mandato loro un messaggio non si erano affatto tirati indietro.  
Tywin sapeva che attaccare Harrenhal – l’unica fortezza fedele ai Targaryen nel Nord, e definirlo Nord era davvero un complimento – avrebbe significato la morte della bambina. E non se lo poteva permettere, visto che tutto il suo potere derivava dalle guance prive di barba del piccolo Tommen, le cui speranze di sopravvivenza si affievolivano di giorno in giorno.  
 _I miei figli_ , pensò Jaime, ma poi scosse la testa e tornò a prestare attenzione a Tyrion, occupato a discutere con Jorah Mormont degli approvvigionamenti e soprattutto delle armi di cui avevano un disperato bisogno.  
 _A cosa stiamo andando incontro?_  si chiese, lanciando uno sguardo tetro verso Brienne, che se ne stava in piedi dietro di lui e osservava con i suoi occhi schietti il grande tavolo dove erano riunite le brillanti menti di quell’assurda ribellione.  
 _Moriremo tutti, ma almeno moriremo facendo ciò che vogliamo fare, moriremo con la spada in pugno e il giuramento non infranto._  
«Jaime, tu che dici?»  
«Io?» chiese Jaime incrociando le braccia. «Io sono molto più bravo sul campo di battaglia che a conteggiare la frutta.»  
«Non abbiamo frutta, fratello. Non abbiamo verdura e la carne scarseggia. L’unica cosa che non manca è la legna, visto che metà del castello è in rovina, e il pane, naturalmente. Il pane è sempre l’ultima cosa a sparire.»  
«Lady Brienne ha suggerito delle squadre di cacciatori» disse Mormont, con la faccia più cupa dell’orso che era arrivato molto vicino a sbranarla, Lady Brienne.  
Jaime si voltò verso di lei sollevando le sopracciglia e ottenendo in cambio uno sguardo di completa e totale indifferenza.  
«Certo, un’ottima idea. Così ci faremo sbranare dai lupi e ammazzare dai fuorilegge, oltre che dalle pattuglie che Tywin ha mandato in giro per... com’è che hai detto? Arginare la nostra forza distruttrice? Credo che tu ci sopravvaluti un po’, Tyrion.»  
«Sei tu che ci sottovaluti, Sterminatore di Re» commentò Mormont. «Non devi più pensare in termini di numero, noi abbiamo tre-»  
«Draghi, sì, lo so. Ma li avete visti solo voi. Solo voi in tutta WEssos. E che cosa credete che dovrei dire quando la mia  _squadra di caccia_  si imbatterà in un gruppo di tagliagole? “Ah, aspettate ad ucciderci, adesso arriverà un drago e vi farà fuori tutti”? Non ho paura di morire, ma non gradirei ascoltare i miei assassini pisciarsi sotto dalle risate mentre lo faccio.»  
«Ser Jaime» disse Brienne. E Jaime chiuse la bocca, anche perché sulla faccia di Mormont si stava gonfiando una vena abbastanza inquietante, vena che anche Tyrion aveva notato.  
«La fortezza riceve nuovi ospiti ogni giorno, nuove truppe che-»  
«Contadini, senzatetto, disperati.»  
«La carne del nostro esercito, Jaime» spiegò Tyrion con pazienza. Per Jaime era ancora strano osservare quel volto a cui tanto era affezionato con quella ferita che ne amplificava la bruttezza, ma anche in quel caso non si distrasse dal guardarlo negli occhi.  
«E noi dobbiamo procurare la carne per la carne del nostro esercito, certo. Ma non basteranno nemmeno duecento squadre di caccia. L’inverno è arrivato, proprio come diceva il compianto Ned Stark.»  
«Se avessimo un accesso al mare» interloquì Brienne con voce forte, ma un po’ tremolante sull’ultima parola, «potremmo ricevere approvvigionamenti direttamente dall’Essos.»  
I primi giorni Brienne non apriva bocca se non quando era interpellata, e quando aveva da comunicare qualcosa ne parlava prima a lui, forse per essere certa di venir presa sul serio – Jaime non l’aveva ancora capito.  
Le idee della Vergine di Tarth erano buone, conosceva strategie di battaglia, aveva mente pronta e coraggio da vendere, ma in mezzo a quella guarnigione fatta per lo più di soli uomini e donne da taverna le sue parole uscivano come gocce, anche quando Jaime ne aveva più bisogno.  
Invece con Jorah e suo fratello, dopo qualche settimana di conoscenza, sembrava non temere il confronto. Forse perché entrambi a loro modo erano dei fenomeni da baraccone, l’uno grande come un orso e altrettanto ricoperto di pelo e l’altro, piccolo come un bambino e dalle gambe arcuate come quelle di una capra.   
Tyrion raccolse le carte che avevano sparso per buona parte del tavolo e le riordinò. «Già, la risposta a tutte le nostre preghiere, ma la Regina mi ha promesso ben più di uno sbocco sul Mare Stretto» commentò.  
Jaime tirò indietro la testa fino a far schioccare il collo sul legno della spalliera della sua sedia. I suoi capelli, per qualche secondo, sfiorarono le mani giunte di Brienne, ma lui non se ne accorse.  
«Ancora con questa folle idea di prendere Castel Granito. Non accadrà mai!»  
Tyrion gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante che Jaime accolse con gioia. «Accadrà, invece. E tu pagherai la tua scommessa» detto questo si alzò e con le sue gambette corte trotterellò via. «Iniziate i preparativi per dei gruppi di cacciatori» disse, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Jaime sbuffò. «Lui e tutte le sue arie di comando, che gli Dei se lo portino, è un suicidio!»  
«Non ti ho visto altrettanto propositivo, Sterminatore di Re.»  
Jaime sentì distintamente Brienne dietro di lui che vibrava dal desiderio di tirargli qualcosa in quella faccia pelosa che si ritrovava. Oppure era lui stesso a vibrare. Oh, be’, poca differenza.  
«Senti, mio caro amico Orso Esiliato, io smetterò di chiamarti nel modo in cui ti ho appena chiamato se tu smetterai di chiamarmi nel modo in cui mi hai appena chiamato. Non ti fidi di me, questo lo vedo, ma ti fidi di mio fratello e ti fidi della nostra nuova Regina» fece una pausa, e si accorse di essere stanco. Stanco delle chiacchiere, stanco dello “Sterminatore di Re” che non riusciva ad abbandonarlo. «Ci siamo tutti lasciati il passato alle spalle, qui. Tu, io, mio fratello... anche Lady Brienne, persino quei residui delle truppe del Giovane Lupo, là fuori. Fai questo sforzo e non costringermi a estrarre la spada.»  
Jorah Mormont balzò in piedi allontanando la sedia di legno massiccio con un calcio.  
Era alto, molto più alto di Jaime, ed era forte, con tutte e due le mani al posto giusto e la sicurezza di chi ha combattuto non solo perché gli veniva ordinato, ma per sopravvivere, per  _mangiare_. Brienne aveva già la mano sulla spada, ma l’unica cosa che Jaime dovette estrarre fu la propria mano sinistra – una delicatezza di cui fu stupito – perché era la mano sinistra che Jorah gli stava porgendo.  
Si strinsero le mani, dunque; Jorah lo tirò un po’ verso di lui, in modo che potessero fissarsi meglio negli occhi, e disse: «Se tradisci la mia Regina sarai il primo a cadere.»  
Jaime lo fissò per un lungo attimo, senza smettere di stringergli la mano, poi concluse: «Lo spero bene, Ser Jorah.»  
La riunione, quel giorno, si concluse in quel modo. Con Brienne che ancora rifiutava di sedersi da pari a pari con loro, Mormont che lanciava minacce come se fossero monetine, Tyrion che bramava di mettere le mani su Castel Granito – probabilmente solo per vedere Tywin morire sul colpo – e Jaime, a cui sarebbe toccato di preparare i gruppi di cacciatori che si sarebbero congelati nel bosco, l’indomani, nel vano tentativo di cibare una guarnigione di pezzenti.

***

 «Non ti ho mai chiesto dove l’hai trovata, quella donna» gli disse un giorno Tyrion, mentre pranzavano.  
Il nano se ne stava appollaiato sulla finestra, con una gamba che ciondolava verso il basso, e osservava il recinto degli allenamenti con occhio attento. Nel mentre masticava formaggio e beveva vino scadente.  
«Me l’ha data Catelyn Stark» rispose Jaime intento a sfogliare una mappa dell’Essos, per capire dove Daenerys potesse trovarsi in quel momento.  
Poi comprese ciò che quelle parole potevano significare e sollevò la testa. Il fratello infatti lo stava fissando con un sorrisetto.  
«Sarebbe meglio dire che io sono stato dato a lei: aveva il compito di riportarmi da Tywin, con la promessa di liberare le due ragazze Stark.»  
«E?»  
«E niente, ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda un paio di volte, io ho perso una mano, lei non ha portato a termine il suo voto perché le ragazze Stark sembrano svanite nel nulla. In conclusione, un viaggio pessimo.»  
«E adesso è qui perché...?»  
Jaime smise di scherzare, all’improvviso e quasi senza rendersene conto: «Perché è l’unica persona di cui mi fidi ciecamente, qui dentro.»  
Tyrion ridacchiò e tornò a puntare gli occhi all’esterno.  
Passò un altro minuto di completo silenzio in cui Jaime riuscì a dare un morso al suo formaggio e tornare a concentrarsi sulle carte, poi il nano disse: «Dovresti prenderti una delle ragazze.»  
Jaime roteò gli occhi e lo ignorò.  
«So che sei sempre stato fedele a Cersei, Jaime, ma-»  
«Basta» concluse lui alzandosi in piedi. Una della carte cadde a terra, ma Jaime non le dedicò la benché minima attenzione.  
Non nominavano mai Cersei, non parlavano mai di quello che c’era stato prima di scegliere una nuova strada da seguire, quando parlavano di loro padre si riferivano a lui sempre e solo per nome, raramente ormai usavano i loro cognomi. Si sentivano dei Lannister, ma essere un Lannister significava essere associati a coloro che regnavano su WEssos. Non facevano più parte di quella famiglia. Avrebbero creato delle loro famiglie, forse, avrebbero generato una nuova stirpe di Lannister –  _più probabilmente saremo morti di qui a pochi mesi_ , pensava Jaime – ma sentire nominare sua sorella, anche solo pensare a lei, era talmente doloroso che non riusciva a soffermarvisi neppure nei suoi sogni.  
Tyrion annuì, ma non si scusò, né Jaime si aspettava che lo facesse. Scese invece dalla finestra, si versò un’ultima coppa di vino e abbandonò la stanza.  
Jaime, lieto dell’improvvisa solitudine, si abbandonò contro la sedia, incredulo di essersi irrigidito così tanto alla semplice menzione di un nome.  
«Cersei» bisbigliò, talmente piano che avrebbe potuto esserselo immaginato.  
Rimase ancora un attimo immobile, con gli occhi fissi sui resti del proprio pasto, senza realmente vederli, poi scattò in piedi e si mosse per la stanza, agitato.  
Vagò per qualche attimo, con la mano dietro la schiena che stringeva il moncherino, finché il rumore di spade di legno che sbattevano insieme – un rumore familiare per chi ha imparato a  usare la spada prima di imparare a camminare – gli giunse all’orecchio.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò verso il basso.  
Comprese perché a Tyrion era venuto in mente di chiedergli, proprio in quel momento, di Brienne.  
Brienne era laggiù, circondata da un branco di ragazzetti, figli di contadini, fabbri, maniscalchi, fornai, ragazzetti qualunque, senza dubbio, che imbracciavano spade di legno e arrancavano in mezzo al fango congelato e ai mucchi di neve che ormai aveva raggiunto il colore marrone della melma.  
Brienne li istruiva, la sua voce saliva ferma e precisa, senza giri di parole, pulita e semplice, come era lei in tutto quello che faceva.  
I ragazzi erano più che alle prime armi, ma Jaime fu stupito di come nessuno di loro si prendesse gioco di lei, e anzi, tutti ascoltassero le sue parole e obbedissero ai suoi ordini.  
Poi, aguzzando la vista, tra i bambini vestiti di stracci scorse anche un paio di ragazze, e allora sorrise, incredulo e divertito.  
Tutti insieme, divisi in coppie, i giovani... poteva forse chiamarli scudieri? iniziarono a combattere, menando colpi in modo del tutto casuale e sgraziato, generando una cacofonia di suoni che per un attimo lo riportò ai tempi del suo addestramento, in cui non c’erano altri bambini con cui giocare, solo il suo maestro di scherma.  
All’improvviso una coppia di combattenti scivolò su una lastra di ghiaccio, andando a scontrarsi con altri tre gruppi e provocando un piccolo disastro. Insieme alle grida, alle minacce, alle risate e ai gemiti di dolore, all’orecchio di Jaime arrivò anche la risata di Brienne.  
Con assoluta meraviglia si accorse di non averla mai sentita ridere, ma non si accorse che quel suono, quel semplice suono improvviso, era appena riuscito a cancellare quasi del tutto il pensiero di Cersei dalla sua mente.  
La risata si bloccò all’improvviso, con Brienne che si portava una mano alla bocca per impedire a qualsiasi ulteriore gioia di uscirne. Jaime trovò la cosa al limite dell’oltraggioso, e non seppe nemmeno lui perché.

***

Una volta – aveva cinque anni – si era nascosto nelle stalle con Cersei.  
Era un posto in cui era loro proibito andare, perché i cavalli erano pericolosi per due bambini, ma soprattutto perché il rango non permetteva loro di mettere piede nelle sale e nei luoghi adibiti alla servitù. Se volevano il loro pony lo dovevano chiedere al loro stalliere, lui l’avrebbe riferito ad un suo sottoposto e il pony sarebbe stato pronto per essere montato.  
Le stalle lo affascinavano perché erano un posto proibito, prima di tutto, ma anche perché erano buie, olezzanti e allo stesso tempo piene di quelle meravigliose creature che erano i cavalli.  
Jaime adorava cavalcare, da bambino, e di conseguenza adorava i cavalli.  
Cersei era meno intraprendente in questo, ma l’aveva seguito, scansando con profondo disgusto i mucchi di sterco sparsi per la stalla.  
Si tenevano per mano, come sempre, e ricordava che la mano di sua sorella era sudaticcia e piccola, ma così familiare che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di stringerla.  
Si erano fermati davanti al box in cui era tenuto lo stallone cavalcato da suo padre e lui aveva detto solo: «Guarda.»  
Adesso, trent’anni dopo quel momento, Jaime non guardava proprio niente, ma se ne stava seduto nelle stalle di Harrenhal chiedendosi come fosse possibile che quella mattina si trovasse sulla cima di un albero innevato a osservare il mondo bianco sotto di lui e adesso fosse immerso in quell’olezzante oscurità, fatta di nitriti e di fiati che si trasformavano in nuvolette di vapore nell’aria gelida dell’inverno.  
Era uscito dalla fortezza da solo e si era inoltrato tra i primi alberi del bosco vicino, aveva fatto accucciare il suo cavallo e lo aveva nascosto alla vista con una coperta bianca, poi, con il solo ausilio della sua mano sinistra e delle sue gambe, si era arrampicato su un albero i cui rami erano piegati dalla neve.  
Arrivato a una giusta altezza aveva allargato le gambe e si era seduto su un tronco largo quanto la schiena del cavallo che ruminava neve sotto di lui. Da lì aveva guardato il mondo che lo circondava.  
Era tutto di un biancore abbacinante e portare la propria attenzione sulle mura di Harrenhal era stato semplice: ogni volta che osservava la fortezza si chiedeva come Harren il Nero fosse riuscito a creare una così monumentale mostruosità.  
Le cinque torri, tre delle quali semi abbandonate e distrutte, sovrastavano chiunque passasse di lì e si stagliavano nere contro il cielo grigio di neve. Le mura, spesse e possenti, si innalzavano ancora senza crepe, benché viste da vicino necessitassero di riparazioni, come suo fratello sapeva bene.  
Erano stati stupiti di trovare tanta legna da utilizzare, visto che il castello era stato bruciato in ogni sua parte dal fuoco di drago, secoli prima, ma evidentemente i suoi successivi possessori avevano cercato – come stavano facendo loro – di risollevarne le sorti.  
Jaime sospirò,  _se le leggende sono vere vivere qui dentro ci porterà tutti alla rovina_.  
Ma, come sapeva anche lui, non c’era altro posto dove andare: Harrenhal era stata la scelta migliore da parte di suo fratello, che continuava comunque a vaneggiare di prendere Castel Granito, che non era mai caduta in tutta la storia di WEssos. Scosse la testa e si lasciò scappare un sorriso: la faccenda riguardava Tywin e Tyrion, Jaime non si sarebbe intromesso.  
In lontananza i suoi uomini lavoravano attorno alle fortificazioni e al fossato, pieno di acqua fangosa e congelata. Avevano abbastanza uomini e abbastanza cibo, ma quanto sarebbe durata? In quei giorni cominciavano ad arrivare carovane di persone comuni, donne e bambini, famiglie intere che venivano a popolare una fortezza due volte più grande di Grande Inverno. Sarebbero stati indubbiamente utili – gli Dei solo sapevano quanto bisogno avessero di fabbri e maniscalchi – ma tutte quelle persone non si sarebbero nutrite di aria molto a lungo.  
Le sue elucubrazioni si affievolirono quando scorse un cavaliere che galoppava, veloce quanto il manto bianco che ricopriva ogni cosa gli permetteva. Si muoveva verso le porte di Harrenhal e da quella distanza Jaime non riusciva a capire chi fosse.  
A intuito ritenne di avere davanti un messaggero, o un negoziatore. Come se, giunti a quel punto, lui e Tyrion potessero pensare di arrendersi e chiedere la grazia. Sarebbe stata una grazia se Tywin li avesse fatti fuori sul posto e non dopo lunghe e dolorose torture.  
Scese dall’albero in fretta, ma stando attento a non far cadere i mucchi di neve che ancora tenevano i rami piegati verso il basso e, recuperato l’animale che lo attendeva a terra, tornò verso la fortezza.  
Un cavallo nitrì proprio vicino a lui e Jaime si riscosse.  
Non c’era più niente di bianco, attorno a lui, solo il buio calore delle stalle, i fiati nuvolosi degli animali, il loro lento ruminare, lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli.  
Jaime non era molto sicuro di vedere ciò che lo circondava. Non riusciva a capire se i suoi occhi erano aperti o chiusi, se la sua respirazione era ancora funzionante e aveva serie difficoltà a sentir battere il proprio cuore.  
Magari era morto.  
Non se ne sarebbe stupito, visto quello che entrambi avevano continuato a ripetere sin da bambini:  _siamo entrati in questo mondo insieme e ne usciremo insieme._  
 _E invece no, sorella_ , pensò Jaime – e allora forse era ancora vivo, dopotutto –  _sei morta prima tu, e io nemmeno me ne sono accorto. Sei morta tre giorni fa e io stavo mangiando, mi stavo allenando con Brienne, discutevo con Tyrion, dormivo, bevevo vino, facevo qualsiasi cosa tranne pensare a te.  
_ «Ser Jaime?»  
 _No, non anche quella grossa, stupida, testarda donna, non lei.  
_ Non emise un fiato: magari se l’avesse creduto morto se ne sarebbe andata. Magari se avesse continuato a tenere gli occhi chiusi lei non l’avrebbe visto.  
«Ser Jaime, il tuo Lord fratello dice che sei in ritardo per la cena.»  
Jaime fece uno sforzo non indifferente e aprì gli occhi: il mondo gli comparve appannato da un velo di lacrime che non si decideva a versare. La faccia di Brienne, nella penombra, sembrava un ammasso di carne rosa senza lineamenti.  
«Se tu» disse, con difficoltà, «sapessi quello che è successo, il cibo sarebbe l’ultima cosa di cui verresti a parlarmi.»  
«So che cosa è successo» rispose lei, imperterrita. «Vuoi smettere di mangiare perché lei è morta?»  
«E se anche fosse?»  
«Abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione, Sterminatore di Re.»  
Gli occhi di Jaime si fecero un po’ più limpidi: «E che cos’è questo, Donzella? Un altro assaggio del mondo reale? Un altro colpo che devo sopportare per cercare la mia vendetta? Mi chiamerai codardo anche questa volta?»  
Lei rimase in silenzio, grande, grossa donna bovina, con quegli occhi azzurri che sembravano trapassarlo. Aveva portato la mano alla spada, e per un attimo Jaime non comprese quel gesto. Poi si rese conto che era stato lui il primo a sguainarla, e adesso la teneva lì, puntata verso l’alto.  
Si sollevò in piedi, perché un cavaliere non sguaina mai la spada senza un buon motivo, e gli Dei solo sapevano quanta voglia di uccidere aveva dentro di sé.  
 _Cersei_ , pensò. Ma si fermò lì, la sua mente non riuscì ad andare oltre.  _Cersei_.  
Brienne parò il primo colpo senza alcuna difficoltà, ma il suo volto placido si disfece in una smorfia: Jaime non aveva inserito alcuna tecnica in quel primo colpo, ma aveva raccolto nel braccio sinistro tutta la forza della propria disperazione, cosa che fece vibrare persino a lui le giunture.  
 _Brava_ , pensò,  _ecco il mio uomo di fiducia_.  
Poi la battaglia cominciò davvero.  
L’ultima volta che avevano combattuto in quel modo non erano lontani da Harrenhal e Jaime aveva entrambe le mani, anche se incatenate.  
 _Posso riuscire a non farle del male?_  si chiese. La risposta fu:  _Cersei_.  
La preoccupazione di non ucciderla o ferirla gravemente passò in secondo piano quando si rese conto di non essere in grado di pensare lucidamente a ciò che la sua mano stava compiendo. In un paio di momenti, dimentico di dover usare la sinistra, si lanciò in un affondo con il braccio destro. Brienne utilizzò entrambi i momenti per allontanarlo e farlo arretrare e lui le fu stupidamente grato del fatto di non ricevere alcun tipo di vantaggio.  
Una parte di lui sperava che Brienne fosse costretta ad ucciderlo, ma sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe mai successo.  
Attorno a loro i cavalli nitrivano, ma nessuno s’imbizzarrì al suono delle spade che cozzavano: dopotutto erano cavalli da guerra e a quei rumori erano più che abituati.  
Sudore iniziò a scorrere sul volto di Jaime, le lacrime gli appannarono la vista. Brienne non fu nemmeno costretta a disarmarlo: ad un certo punto crollò a terra da solo, con le ginocchia piegate e la spada incastrata nel terreno battuto dagli zoccoli degli animali. Si appoggiò all’elsa e guardò verso l’alto.  
La donna guerriera aveva già rinfoderato la spada e gli stava porgendo una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Non sembrava provata da quella sottospecie di combattimento e Jaime per un attimo fu contento che ci fosse stata solo lei a vederlo in quello stato. Poi anche quel pensiero passò in secondo piano.  
«Vieni, Jaime. Hai bisogno di mangiare e dormire.»  
«E poi mi sentirò molto meglio?» ironizzò lui, cercando di non prestare orecchio a quanto patetica suonasse la sua voce.  
«Certo che no» rispose Brienne, sempre sincera.  
 _Lei lo sa_ , gli disse qualcosa dentro di lui,  _lei sa che cosa vuol dire perdere la persona che più hai amato al mondo. La persona per la quale hai ucciso, tradito, torturato, mentito, sofferto. La persona per cui avresti fatto a pezzi il mondo.  
_ Ma quest’ultima frase doveva averla pronunciata a voce alta, perché Brienne lo afferrò sotto l’ascella e lo tirò in piedi con forza: «Non c’è più bisogno di fare a pezzi il mondo: ci sta riuscendo benissimo da solo.»  
Jaime trovò la forza sufficiente a rinfoderare la spada. La sua mente si soffermò sui capelli setosi di Cersei, sulle mani delicate di Cersei, sugli occhi verdi e cupi di Cersei, sulla pelle intonsa di Cersei dove amava lasciare l’impronta dei propri denti.  _È morta e io non l’ho sentito_. _  
_Ma non furono le mani delicate di Cersei quelle che lo raccolsero quella notte, non furono i suoi capelli setosi che si sparsero sul suo capo quando lo adagiarono nelle sue stanze, non furono i suoi occhi verdi che si accertarono che non avesse alcun osso rotto, e non fu la pelle di Cersei quella che toccò prima che l’oblio calasse su di lui. Il braccio di Brienne, sotto il cuoio bollito, era caldo, vivo, presente.  
 _È morta e io non l’ho sentito_.

***

Un attimo prima stavano discutendo di come fosse inutile preoccuparsi di Stannis Baratheon – che si ostinava a rimanere esiliato in cima alla Barriera a fare solo gli Dei sapevano cosa – e un attimo dopo venivano circondati da dieci soldati di pattuglia giunti freschi freschi da Approdo del Re.  
Loro erano in quattro: lui, Brienne, il Capitano Aerion – che a Jaime iniziava pure a piacere – e un ragazzo di cui aveva già dimenticato il nome e che era morto per primo.  
Aerion era morto per secondo, in compenso, ma si era portato dietro tre dei loro avversari.  
Ne rimanevano sette: quattro per Brienne – perché prima le signore – e tre per lui. In realtà se li scambiavano man mano che il combattimento proseguiva e in realtà tra quei sette uomini rimasti forse ce n’erano due realmente validi. Uno teneva sempre la guardia troppo alta – infatti Jaime lo uccise con un colpo rapido di spada. Un altro saltellava in giro come una cavalletta, ma non stava mai realmente attento a dove metteva i piedi: inciampò in un masso semisepolto dalla neve e Brienne gli tagliò la gola senza tanti complimenti.  
Quando il sangue iniziò a impastarsi con la neve che il loro agitarsi aveva sciolto, Jaime si rese conto che se non avessero concluso alla svelta qualcun altro sarebbe giunto a interromperli e sperava solo che fossero amici, perché lui e Brienne erano in grado di fare molte cose da soli, ma c’era un limite a tutto.  
Si trovarono a combattere schiena contro schiena contro gli ultimi tre. I morti stesi ai loro piedi sembravano chiedersi: com’è possibile essere stati sconfitti da uno storpio e da una donna?  
 _Bello scherzo, amici miei_ , pensava Jaime mentre sentiva il sangue ribollire dentro di lui e la gioia del combattimento che gli esplodeva nel petto.  
Lui era fatto per quello, lui era stato creato per vedere morte e procurarne altra, per guidare truppe in battaglia, per staccare la testa a nemici galoppanti.  
E Brienne, come lui, che ansimava come un mantice alle sue spalle, non era da meno. Entrambi costruiti per la lotta, entrambi presi in giro dal destino: lei nata donna, lui rimasto con una mano sola.  
Finì all’improvviso così come era cominciata, i dieci – dodici – cadaveri ai loro piedi e loro due, appoggiati l’uno all’altra, che respiravano con fatica l’aria gelida del mattino.  
Avrebbero potuto essere attaccati da un momento all’altro, visto il baccano d’inferno che avevano generato – o soccorsi, il che non sarebbe stata una brutta cosa –, ma il silenzio era tutto attorno a loro, disturbato solo dalla neve che cadeva dagli alberi e dal verso di qualche uccello.  
Jaime sentiva il suo cuore pulsare in gola, nelle tempie, lungo il polso superstite, e si chiese come avesse fatto, due settimane prima, a credere di poter essere morto insieme a Cersei.  
Si voltarono insieme, il volto di Brienne era striato di rosso laddove il sangue dei loro nemici era schizzato, i suoi occhi erano grandi e sgranati sulla sua faccia, e probabilmente lui non era in condizioni migliori.  
Erano stati talmente fortunati a non essere stati feriti, visto che nessuno di loro indossava niente di più pesante del cuoio bollito che usavano per le esercitazioni, che Jaime afferrò la donna per un lembo di quello stesso cuoio bollito e, con il sangue che rombava nelle orecchie, l’adrenalina del combattimento che gli rendeva il pensiero rapido e al limite del folle, premette le proprie labbra su quelle di Brienne, la Vergine di Tarth.  
Fece tutto ciò in modo talmente inaspettato – anche per se stesso – che Brienne non ebbe modo di scostarsi in tempo e così Jaime la baciò davvero, la donna a cui aveva detto “sei ancora più brutta alla luce del giorno”, la donna che meno di tutte le donne al mondo era simile a Cersei, la donna che continuava da più di un anno a paragonare a quella sorella tanto amata, senza quasi rendersi conto di farlo.  
Fu una cosa brevissima, perché Brienne fu lesta nell’estrarre il pugnale dalla sua cintura e piantarglielo alla gola.  
Jaime si trovò a sorridere, ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.  _Dovevo aspettarmelo_ , pensò, mentre il freddo del metallo affilato gli sfiorava il collo.  
«Lasciami. Ora.»  
“Non sono interessato”, le aveva detto millenni prima, e quindi perché adesso si trovava a domandarsi che cosa sarebbe successo se non l’avesse lasciata?   
Tuttavia, se Jaime aveva fatto un sacco di cose orrende nella sua esistenza, forzare una donna a fare qualcosa che non voleva ancora non era in lista.  
Così fece un passo indietro, con le braccia sollevate nell’universale gesto di resa.   
Brienne rinfoderò il coltello e guardò da qualsiasi parte tranne che dalla sua. Il sorriso di Jaime si tramutò in un ghigno quando notò che la sua faccia sincera era talmente rossa che il sangue su di essa a malapena si riusciva a distinguere dal resto.  
Cinque minuti dopo stavano frugando i cadaveri in cerca di notizie dalla capitale, in cerca di qualsiasi cosa potesse essere di aiuto alla loro ribellione.  
Dieci minuti dopo giunsero i rinforzi, e grazie a loro ammucchiarono le carcasse e vi diedero fuoco.  
Jaime osservò Brienne di sottecchi, mentre aspettavano che le fiamme prendessero piede, ma lei non ricambiò mai il suo sguardo.  
Prima che riuscissero a rientrare ad Harrenhal aveva ricominciato a nevicare con forza.

Quella sera, nella sala da pranzo che avrebbe potuto ospitare dei giganti, piuttosto che degli esseri umani, si erano riuniti tutti i capitani delle loro pattuglie. Erano uomini di fiducia di Daenerys, per lo più, personaggi che Mormont si era portato dietro dall’oriente e che avevano contribuito non poco a conquistare Harrenhal.  
Jaime aveva parlato con la maggior parte di loro: provavano un amore al limite del folle per la loro Regina che chiamavano “la liberatrice” e per lei sarebbero morti mille volte.  
Non erano loro a preoccuparli, ma la moltitudine di uomini di WEssos che si stavano ammucchiando all’interno della fortezza, per la maggioranza uomini senza esperienze, bisognosi più di un pasto caldo che di una spada. Ma giustamente, come aveva detto Tyrion, c’era bisogno anche di loro in una guerra, e per farli combattere al loro fianco l’unica strategia era usare la carota, più che il bastone.  
Jaime era rispettato da tutti loro. Nonostante la sua mano, aveva dato più volte prova di coraggio e di intelligenza e per quegli uomini dalla pelle scura e dai modi spicci che un tempo erano stati schiavi le azioni valevano più di mille parole.  
Sedeva sempre lui a capotavola, perché Tyrion non era un idiota e sapeva che mostrarsi – lui, un nano, un fenomeno da baraccone – a capo di Harrenhal non sarebbe stato saggio, benché in effetti fosse lui a mandare avanti la baracca e sia Jaime sia Mormont lo sapevano più che bene.  
Così sedeva Jaime a capotavola, con alla sinistra Jorah e alla destra suo fratello, accanto al quale spettava il posto di Brienne.  
Era stato strano per lei, immaginava Jaime. Per la prima volta nella sua vita gli insulti da parte degli uomini si erano affievoliti fino quasi a scomparire. Il motivo principale era che, servendo una Regina, vedendo che cosa una donna come Daenerys era riuscita a fare nell’Essos, i comandanti che cenavano con loro e si occupavano dell’addestramento delle nuove truppe trovavano poco saggio offendere una donna nel WEssos, sia pure una donna come Brienne di Tarth.  Il secondo motivo erano i lividi che Brienne lasciava sul corpo di chiunque si mettesse contro di lei, persino su Jaime, che più di chiunque altro aveva bisogno di lezioni – molto private e molto nascoste – con la spada.  
Jaime giunse un po’ in ritardo a cena, quella sera, visto che aveva dovuto ripulirsi dal sangue e dalla sporcizia accumulata dentro al bosco, e li trovò tutti lì, venticinque persone che sorbivano vino scadente e chiacchieravano in strani idiomi che Mormont si affrettava a tradurre quando necessario.  
Mentre passava per raggiungere il suo posto, Jaime batteva la mano sulla spalla ad alcuni e con altri scambiava qualche parola.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto il cameratismo dei soldati e per la prima volta il rispetto che provavano per lui non era dovuto alla paura di Tywin, o al nome “Sterminatore di Re” che si portava dietro, ma era dovuto solo a lui, a Jaime.  
Si fermò qualche istante accanto a un soldato dagli occhi così scuri che avrebbero potuto fondersi con le pupille e la pelle ambrata, più ambrata di quella dei Martell. Parlava molto bene la loro lingua e Jaime aveva combattuto con lui molte volte, imparando come difendersi dalla scimitarra.  
«Hai sconfitto molti nemici, oggi, Ser» gli disse, e i suoi denti bianchi gli illuminarono il volto.  
«Non da solo, Mareit, dieci avversari sono troppi anche per me.»  
«Ho pregato per Aerion, lui grande guerriero» continuò l’uomo, imperterrito.  
Jaime dubitava che Aerion fosse mai stato un grande guerriero, ma era un brav’uomo, questo era certo.  
Mentre raccontava brevemente come si era svolta la battaglia, i suoi occhi vagarono e si posarono sulla nuca di Brienne.  
 _Anche lei ha dovuto lavarsi in tutta fretta_ , pensò, notando i ciuffi di capelli biondi ancora quasi bagnati che le rimanevano appiccicati sul collo.  
 _Cersei non ha mai avuto capelli così_.  
Certo, perché Cersei aveva lunghi capelli color del miele, in cui lui affondava le mani, che scendevano a coprirgli il petto come una calda coperta quando lei si chinava a baciarlo, che le nascondevano il volto quando non voleva mostrargli i suoi pensieri.  
Brienne gli aveva sempre mostrato il volto, quella strana faccia mascolina dalle labbra strette, il naso troppo grosso e lo sguardo sincero di chi non sopporta neanche il più piccolo pensiero di tradimento.  
Jaime finì il suo discorso con Mareit e continuò a camminare, gli occhi fissi su quei capelli schietti e corti, sempre tagliati per evitare di perdere visibilità in uno scontro, e mentre passava di lì, proprio accanto a lei, osservò la propria mano che si sollevava e andava a toccare quei ciuffi umidi e biondicci. Solo per qualche secondo la punta delle sue dita si soffermò su pelle e capelli, poi Jaime passò oltre, con la mano – questa volta quella che aveva ancora attaccata al corpo – che bruciava come se avesse appena toccato un ferro rovente.  
Brienne non si era mossa di un millimetro, i suoi occhi sgranati fissavano il piatto in cui ancora non aveva toccato niente e le sue mani erano strette in grembo. Solo la sua faccia lasciava intuire che qualcosa non andava, perché, come quel pomeriggio, era rossa sin dall’attaccatura dei capelli.  
 _Come siamo arrivati a tutto questo?_  pensò Jaime mentre si versava del vino con le dita della mano ormai insensibili.  
 _Siamo in guerra e io perdo tempo a... a cosa?_  
 _Non la sto corteggiando_ , confermò a se stesso,  _perché se stessi corteggiando la vergine di Tarth mi ritroverei un coltello piantato nelle reni nel giro di tre giorni_.  
Dietro di lui lo stendardo del Drago si mosse piano, investito dallo spiffero dei venti invernali.   
Non se ne accorse e quando sollevò gli occhi dal proprio pasto era pronto a parlare della delegazione che sarebbe ben presto giunta da Dorne, e di come Lord Tywin non avrebbe di certo perso l’occasione di fare qualche prigioniero.

***

Avevano risalito la costa ed erano approdati tra Altogiardino e Lannisport.   
Una delle follie più grandi di cui Jaime avesse mai sentito parlare.  
Secondo Tyrion naturalmente era un’idea geniale, visto che nemmeno Lord Tywin sarebbe arrivato a pensare ad un piano più suicida e folle di quello.   
Toccò a Jaime andare a scortare uno dei principi di Dorne – che almeno viaggiava in incognito, sebbene trasportando una paio di cassette d’oro che sarebbero servite a farli respirare per un po’ – fino a Harrenhal.  
Erano partiti in quindici dalla fortezza, durante la notte, vestiti da mendicanti comuni.  
Viaggiavano scaglionati lungo la strada, con i cappucci ben sollevati, nel caso suo e di Brienne, visto quanto era facile riconoscerli. Solo la sera si riunivano per condividere le notizie dell’avanguardia e della retroguardia.  
Le strade erano piene di disertori, mendicanti, viaggiatori disperati che cercavano rifugio al Sud, dove ancora non aveva iniziato a cadere la neve. A tutti loro sembrava di passare inosservati, ma Jaime sapeva bene che ad Approdo del Re le notizie giungevano da occhi ben più attenti dei loro.  
Inoltre non potevano essere sicuri di non avere alcun infiltrato all’interno di Harrenhal, con il viavai di gente che era diventato quel posto.  
Ma in quel momento non aveva il tempo di pensare ai problemi che stavano occupando la mente di Tyrion e di Mormont: il suo compito era quello di scortare Quentyn Martell tutto intero fino ad Harrenhal, niente di più. Se il ragazzo fosse stato catturato, se la missione fosse fallita, potevano dire addio all’asso nella manica che era Myrcella, perché allora anche Tywin avrebbe avuto un ostaggio con cui minacciare Dorne e al momento Dorne era la loro unica speranza di sopravvivenza.  
 _Se Daenerys Targaryen si decidesse a fare la sua comparsa!_  Jaime sbuffò, avrebbe dato di tutto pur di avere un cavallo e di smetterla di arrancare nella neve, ma naturalmente i mendicanti e i disertori non hanno abbastanza soldi per permettersi di mangiare, figurarsi un cavallo.  
Il punto d’incontro era una locanda malmessa posta sulla Strada dell’Oro, un piano che rendeva ancora più suicida l’intera missione, visto che la Strada dell’Oro congiungeva Lannisport ad Approdo del Re.  
Brienne, dal canto suo, aveva trovato l’intero piano sì suicida, ma anche molto brillante proprio per la sua follia di fondo.  
Jaime l’aveva quasi odiata quando aveva dato il suo appoggio a Tyrion, ma naturalmente lei non era dei Lannister, lei non sarebbe stata riconosciuta in quei luoghi, lei poteva camminare senza rischiare di essere additata come “Lo Sterminatore di Re due volte traditore”.  
Viaggiavano separati, durante quella missione: lei apriva l’avanguardia, lui occupava il posto centrale e poi c’era la retroguardia, che si portava dietro un asino carico delle loro tende, camuffate da vecchi pezzi di tela.  
La retroguardia era il gruppo più numeroso: si fingevano Septon in viaggio per Lannisport, ma il loro compito principale, oltre a controllare che non fossero seguiti, era quello di proteggere la vita del mulo e di assicurarsi che le tende non andassero perdute, altrimenti sarebbero morti nel giro di una notte.  
Tutte le sere si accampavano fuori vista, accendendo un piccolo fuoco, potente solo per scaldare loro un pasto e per permettere alle sentinelle di vedere a qualche passo di distanza dal loro naso.  
Quella notte, a due giorni di marcia dalla loro destinazione, cautamente ottimista, Jaime rimase seduto vicino al fuoco quando il primo turno di guardia toccò a Brienne.  
Passò una mezz’ora che trascorsero nel più completo silenzio, la donna intenta a rendere lucida una spada in cui avrebbe potuto specchiarsi e lui intento a osservarla. Sapeva che la stava mettendo a disagio, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar andare per primo la presa.  
Alla fine avanzò l’ipotesi: «Se io mi scusassi, torneresti a rivolgermi la parola?»  
Lei non diede segno di averlo sentito.  
Non aveva mai avuto quei problemi con Cersei. Non aveva mai avuto quei problemi con nessuna donna, a dirla tutta: benché non avesse avuto rapporti con altri che con sua sorella, sapeva bene che qualsiasi donna del regno sarebbe caduta ai suoi piedi. Bastava che sorridesse o che facesse loro qualche bel discorso elaborato ed era fatta.  
Non che si illudesse che con Brienne bastassero qualche fiore e qualche parola buttata là al momento giusto, ma le sue strategie si fermavano lì: quella sfida era un po’ troppo complessa per uno come Jaime Lannister.  
Ma uno come Jaime Lannister non si abbatteva di fronte alle sfide complesse.  
Visto che Brienne sembrava essere diventata improvvisamente sorda, Jaime insorse: «Non so bene che cosa ronzi dentro quella tua testa dura e nemmeno m’interessa. Ma stiamo vivendo un momento di tensione, non so se hai colto... missione segreta, Lord Tywin sulle nostre tracce, probabilità di morte così alte che da qualche parte già stanno organizzando i nostri funerali.»   
Brienne finalmente si degnò di alzare gli occhi su di lui, occhi tristi e feriti, occhi che non riuscì ad interpretare.  
«Sarebbe di molto aiuto se tu mi rivolgessi la parola.»  
«Lo farò quando necessario, Ser Jaime.»  
Jaime si appuntò mentalmente che qualsiasi donna al mondo, anche la più impensabile, ha nel proprio sangue l’innata capacità di parlare con freddezza ad un uomo pur rimanendo del tutto cordiale e usando il minor numero di parole necessario.  
Non seppe che cosa aggiungere per farle capire che non avrebbe mai ingannato la sua fiducia, che un suo tradimento in quel campo non era possibile, che aveva imbrogliato e mentito e peccato in tanti modi e in molte circostanze, ma alla donna che amava aveva sempre detto la verità, mai l’aveva tradita, né col pensiero, né con la carne.  
 _Non scegliamo noi chi amare e per questo non siamo noi che dobbiamo tradire_.  
«Ti ha mentito almeno un milione di volte, Jaime, e così ho fatto io. Quando ami qualcuno è troppo facile mentirti» gli aveva detto Tyrion pochi giorni prima di partire. «Si è scopata mezzo WEssos e tu lo sai, anche se non vuoi ammetterlo. Tu hai sempre avuto la tua spada, ma lei che altre armi possedeva per raggiungere i suoi scopi?»  
«La mia spada» aveva risposto Jaime tra i denti, sentendosi scoperto e lacero, come se suo fratello lo avesse appena spogliato dell’ultima dignità rimastagli.   
Tyrion si era avvicinato e gli aveva posato una mano sull’avambraccio, osservandolo dal basso all’alto con gentilezza mista a biasimo: «Non tutto si può risolvere con l’acciaio, fratello» aveva detto.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva desiderato essere stato lui l’artefice della morte di sua sorella. Per la prima volta nella sua vita l’aveva odiata con un’intensità che l’aveva spaventato.  
 _Sono stato solo tuo, Cersei, ma tu non sei mai stata solo mia_.  
E adesso, dopo lungo elucubrare, dopo lunghe esitazioni, voleva quella donna grande e grossa davanti a lui, quella donna dalle mani mascoline come quelle di un fabbro, le spalle larghe, il petto quasi privo di seno, i capelli corti e arruffati, i denti un po’ storti e tutta l’innocenza di cui Cersei era sempre stata priva.  
E non la voleva per fare uno spregio a sua sorella – lasciamo i defunti ai defunti, così aveva detto Tyrion, e lui era d’accordo – la voleva perché Jaime aveva iniziato a percorrere quella strada di propria spontanea volontà, e su quella strada c’era Brienne la Bella, Vergine di Tarth.  
Che probabilmente gli aveva appena fatto una domanda, perché lo stava guardando come se attendesse una risposta.  
«Come?» chiese lui, riportando la sua attenzione al presente.  
«Ho chiesto: perché l’hai fatto?» la sua voce ere impaziente, rapida, tra l’imbarazzato e l’arrabbiato.  
Jaime ci pensò su e poi rispose la verità, perché quel giorno, quando l’aveva tirata fuori dalla fossa dell’orso, aveva giurato a se stesso che Brienne sarebbe stata la seconda donna al mondo a cui non avrebbe mai mentito.  
«Perché volevo farlo.»  
«E suppongo che questa sia una sufficiente motivazione.»  
Non era una domanda, per questo Jaime non rispose, ma osservò con attenzione Brienne alzarsi, gettare un’altra manciata di rami sul fuoco che si stava spegnendo, e ritirarsi in una tenda.  
«È il tuo turno di guardia» disse, prima di sparire al di là del telo.  
Non per la prima volta Jaime pensò che con la luce del fuoco che le ballava sul volto – un volto molto arrabbiato – Brienne avrebbe potuto sembrare una vera bellezza. Poi si rassegnò a perdere un’altra ora di sonno e si mise di guardia.

Due giorni dopo, lui e altri undici del gruppo rimasero prudentemente nascosti a due miglia dalla locanda – il Vecchio Veliero, un nome idiota, pensava Jaime, visto che si era nell’entroterra da ormai molte miglia – e inviarono i tre rimasti alla ricerca del ragazzo, con la promessa che se entro due ore non fossero tornati avrebbero mandato avanti altri tre, e così via.  
 _Moriremo tutti_ , pensò Jaime con rassegnazione. E subito dopo:  _sarà divertente vedere che cosa si inventerà Tyrion per tirare avanti ancora qualche mese prima dell’arrivo di Daenerys, adesso che i Greyjoy sembrano sul piede di guerra e i Bolton, da qualche parte su al Nord, iniziano a scalpitare in attesa di fare la contromossa._ Scuotendo la testa Jaime preferì non soffermare i suoi pensieri anche sulle voci, terrificanti e sussurrate, che avevano iniziato a scendere verso sud: voci sugli Estranei e i loro incantesimi. _  
_ Partirono in tre, dunque, e tornarono in due, quasi un’ora e tre quarti dopo. Uno dei due aveva una freccia infilata in una spalla e stentava a reggersi in piedi, il ragazzo che lo sosteneva non era stato inviato da loro, il ragazzo era Quentyn Martell e per fortuna stava bene.  
Brienne lanciò un’occhiata verso Jaime, troppo abituata a scambiare con lui messaggi silenziosi per preoccuparsi di essere o meno in collera.  
«Chi vi ha seguiti?» domandò Jaime, mentre l’uomo ferito veniva fatto distendere a terra. Si era già dimenticato di lui: era spacciato.  
«Nessuno, i vostri uomini hanno ucciso i miei inseguitori, i miei uomini sono morti per difendermi. Nessuno sa che ci siamo mossi in questa direzione.»  
«Avete lasciato tracce di sangue e impronte sulla neve, mio Principe» gli spiegò Brienne, evitando a Jaime la fatica di rispondere con una battuta ironica.  
«D’accordo, gentiluomini» fece Jaime, concentrando su di sé gli occhi di tutti i presenti. «Siamo rimasti in dodici, insieme al Principe Quentyn. L’unica-»  
«Tredici» lo interruppe Brienne. «Siamo in tredici.»  
Jaime lanciò un’occhiata a Lucos, che stava perdendo così tanto sangue dalla spalla ferita da generare un tappeto rosso dai colori sempre più cupi attorno a sé.   
«Non per molto, mia signora» le rispose con dignità, al che lei abbandonò il gruppo e si sedette nella neve accanto a Lucos, che stringeva i denti nel tentativo estremo di non batterli insieme.  
Jaime non le badò: conosceva il piano bene quanto lui, e non c’era alcun bisogno di ripeterglielo.  
A prima vista il giovane Martell sembrava un ragazzo capace, ma certo avrebbe dovuto vederlo in azione prima di giungere a delle conclusioni.  
«Dunque, ci divideremo in quattro gruppi: uno diretto a Nord ad Harrenhal, due diretti a Sud per strade diverse e uno diretto nella direzione da cui proviene il ragazzo. Io e la mia signora di Tarth porteremo il Principe a casa sano e salvo. Voi dovete fare da esca e sperare di salvarvi la pelle prima che gli uomini del Re vi trovino» fece una pausa, mentre i volti seri, pieni di barbe non fatte e baffi spioventi, occhi sinceri e determinati, si piantavano sulla sua faccia. «Sapevate tutti che era una missione suicida eppure siete qui. E siete qui per  _questo_.»  
Jaime si chinò avanti nella neve. Il sangue di Lucos aveva già iniziato a macchiargli gli stivali, il dito indice della sua mano buona disegnò per terra lo stesso simbolo che aveva disegnato per Brienne, mesi prima, lo stesso simbolo che si trovava ormai dappertutto nel WEssos.  
«L’occhio del Drago» disse qualcuno.  Nel gruppo tutti annuirono e strinsero le mani sulle loro armi. Con la sicurezza del capo Jaime seppe che nessuno di loro li avrebbe traditi consapevolmente.  
Quando, dieci minuti dopo, si erano spartiti le vettovaglie e avevano abbandonato a se stesso l’asino che così bene li aveva serviti, Lucos era morto.  
«Mi dispiace per il vostro uomo, Ser Jaime» gli disse Quentyn prima di mettersi in marcia, al calare del crepuscolo.  
Jaime lo guardò e l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu:  _è ancora un ragazzino_.  
«Non dispiacerti, ragazzo. È morto con gli occhi della Vergine di Tarth sopra di lui. Nella situazione in cui siamo – ovvero con pattuglie del Re sulle nostre tracce, pattuglie che difficilmente si faranno ingannare dalle direzioni che hanno preso i miei uomini, visto che sanno che tu devi essere portato ad Harrenhal – se fossi nei tuoi panni inizierei a pregare che succeda lo stesso anche a te».

***

In effetti il ragazzo doveva aver pregato con molta insistenza, ma non per avere gli occhi di Brienne su di sé al momento della morte, quanto piuttosto per riuscire a raggiungere Harrenhal in vita e buona salute – _o almeno con tutti i pezzi al loro posto_ , pensò Jaime – perché, incredibilmente, a dispetto di tutto e di tutti, scorsero le mura di Harrenhal alla luce della luna, in una sera in cui il tempo aveva deciso di essere più clemente del solito.  
Erano inseguiti da un paio di giorni da un gruppo di cinque soldati del Re, ma erano riusciti a far perdere loro le tracce iniziando a guadare un torrente non ancora del tutto congelato.  
Loro avevano rimediato un congelamento, in compenso, ma si erano salvati la pelle.  
A meno di mezzo miglio da un fuoco caldo e un Maestro pronto a curare le loro ferite, Jaime si trovava con il braccio destro che non rispondeva ai suoi comandi, Brienne aveva una seria ferita su un fianco e al ragazzo avrebbero dovuto essere estratti i monconi spezzati di una freccia dalla coscia.  
Tutto sommato se l’erano cavata con poco.  
Percorsero l’ultimo pezzo che li separava dalla fortezza con una lentezza che Jaime trovò al limite del comprensibile, ma Quentyn aveva bisogno di un appoggio per camminare e Brienne stessa faticava a respirare normalmente. I piedi di tutti e tre erano pezzi di ghiaccio privi di sensibilità.  
«Giuro che quando arrivo ammazzo mio fratello» commentò Jaime, tentando di non battere i denti.  
«Credo piuttosto che quando arriverai ti butterai da qualche parte vicino ad un camino» le rispose Brienne. Lui si voltò a guardarla, stupito che trovasse la forza di fare dell’ironia in un momento come quello, lei che per fare una battuta – o anche solo capirla – impiegava più tempo di chiunque altro. Ma dopotutto riusciva a comprenderla: erano ancora vivi, tutto era andato per il meglio e i morti che si erano lasciati alle spalle non erano andati incontro alla rovina inutilmente.  
«Jaime, credo che abbia la febbre. Dovremmo accelerare il passo.»  
«Sto bene» li tacitò il Principe di Dorne con voce piatta.  
«Ecco, sentito? Sta bene. Aumenta il passo, ragazzo, se non vuoi rimanere congelato qui. Ti scongeleremo a primavera e scoprirai allora chi ha vinto questa splendida guerra.»  
Finalmente qualcuno sulle mura si accorse di loro e si affrettò ad aprire la porticina che usavano di notte per i viaggiatori che chiedevano asilo.  
«Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne! Avevamo perso le speranze!» li accolse la sentinella, che si affrettò anche a chiudere la porta alle loro spalle.  
«E adesso che le hai ritrovate che aspetti a dare la buona notizia a mio fratello? Ah» aggiunse poi, afferrando il giovane per una spalla, «avremo anche bisogno di Qyburn.»  
«Sì, signore.»  
Jaime si appoggiò a una fortificazione, mentre il ragazzo veniva portato via da mani più capaci delle sue. «Ebbene, mia signora, brindo ad un lavoro ben fatto.»  
Brienne sollevò un sopracciglio macchiato di terra e, osservando la sua mano che non stringeva nessuna coppa, chiese: «E con cosa stai brindando?»  
Jaime le sorrise ed entrambi iniziarono ad arrancare verso l’interno: «Con il sollievo di essere ancora vivi. Per l’ennesima volta e forse l’ultima».

Non sarebbe di certo stata l’ultima, ma questo Jaime non poteva saperlo. Quello che sapeva era che alla fine la sua spalla era risultata slogata e soltanto il gelo polare gli aveva impedito di percepire il dolore che gli avrebbe dovuto causare.  
Qyburn non impiegò più di trenta secondi per risistemargliela e, vista la sofferenza che Jaime aveva provato in quella stessa fortezza, per le mani di quello stesso uomo, rimettere al suo posto un osso slogato era stato quasi un piacere.  
Meno piacere provò Brienne, naturalmente, la cui ferita si era strappata per i suoi stessi movimenti ed era congelata per il freddo. Jaime rimase nella stanza quando Qyburn la medicava per il semplice fatto che camminare, con i piedi che iniziavano a riprendere la loro sensibilità, era una vera tortura.  
«Siete fortunati» commentò Qyburn armeggiando con ago e filo sul costato di Brienne, mentre questa osservava il soffitto con le lacrime che le scendevano ai lati degli occhi, ma la bocca serrata in una linea dura e impenetrabile.   
«Fortunatissimi» replicò Jaime con astio, mentre tentava di togliersi l’altro stivale e gettarlo da qualche parte in modo che si scongelasse.  
«Un’altra notte là fuori e sarei stato costretto a tagliarvi qualche dito» continuò imperterrito l’uomo, smettendo di ricucire Brienne e indicando a Jaime i piedi della donna, le cui dita rosse erano molto vicine al viola.  
Quando Jaime si fu tolto anche le calze pesanti che indossava si accorse che i suoi piedi erano nella medesima condizione.  
«Dovrete usare un unguento, e cercare di evitare l’acqua calda per alcuni giorni.»  
«Questa poi no!» dichiarò lui, che agognava le vasche d’acqua calda di Harrenhal da che aveva messo piede nella fortezza.  
«Se non volete passare tutto l’inverno a scorticarvi i piedi per il prurito, farete bene a darmi ascolto.»  
«Ti daremo ascolto, Maestro» si intromise Brienne, con voce rotta, mentre subiva l’ultimo punto e si faceva medicare.  
«Dovresti andare a controllare il Principe di Dorne... la sua ferita era molto più seria delle nostre» concluse la donna, risistemandosi gli abiti e la pelliccia incrostata di fango e neve sciolti.  
Rimasero soli ben presto e Jaime avrebbe tanto voluto condividere con lei la risata che gli era sorta quasi spontanea quando aveva sentito che, per l’ennesima volta, un viaggio ad Harrenhal gli era quasi costato una parte del corpo, ma non riuscì mai a formulare la battuta perché Tyrion fece il suo ingresso, seguito da Ser Jorah e un paio di altri comandanti.  
«Non dirmi che sei qui per lamentarti di come avremmo potuto portare qui il ragazzino senza il buco extra che si ritrova.»  
«Dov’è l’oro?» domandò invece Tyrion con voce piatta.  
«Ci vorrai scusare, caro fratello, se nella fretta di portare a casa la pelle abbiamo dimenticato di trascinarci dietro due casse d’oro.»  
Tyrion si passò una mano sugli occhi, ma Jaime sapeva che non se la sarebbe presa con loro, visto che la missione era disperata sin dal principio. O l’oro o il ragazzo, in sostanza. E per come erano messi dal punto di vista delle alleanze, Jaime preferiva di gran lunga Quentyn sano e salvo all’interno delle loro mura.  
«In verità, Lord Tyrion...» commentò Brienne a quel punto, «io non ricordo di aver visto alcuna cassetta quando il Principe Quentyn è arrivato nel bosco.»  
Jaime la guardò e tentò di ricordare. In quei preziosi momenti in cui avevano deciso che cosa fare, l’oro era stato l’ultimo dei suoi problemi e non aveva dato peso alla presenza o meno di qualche cassetta, nonostante conoscesse bene la sua importanza.  
 _Questo significa crescere senza preoccuparsi delle proprie spese_ , ragionò.  _Tyrion è stato Maestro del Conio e sa molto meglio di me che cosa significa non avere denaro._  
«Il ragazzo forse sa qualcosa, è questo che suggerisci, Lady Brienne?» domandò Jorah Mormont.  
Dietro di lui il Comandante Aggart aggiunse: «È certo che sappia. Bisogna interrogarlo.»  
«Il Principe deve essere curato, adesso» li redarguì Tyrion. «Quando si sarà ripreso dal latte di papavero e la sua vita non sarà in pericolo potremo parlarne con lui. Per adesso, fratello, ti consiglio un bagno.»  
«Che strano» rispose Jaime incrociando le braccia al petto e senza accennare ad alzarsi dallo scranno di legno su cui si era accomodato: «Mi è stato appena sconsigliato di avvicinarmi all’acqua calda».

Gli era stato indubbiamente sconsigliato, ma dopo quattro giorni dal loro arrivo Jaime era più che stufo di lavarsi a pezzi, con ciotole di acqua a malapena tiepida, ma soprattutto era più che stufo dell’apparente scomparsa di Brienne di Tarth dalla faccia della terra.  
Erano stati tutti – lui compreso – molto impegnati a capire che Quentyn si era cucito gran parte dell’oro nei vestiti. Vi aveva foderato quasi tutto il mantello prima che il viaggio lo conducesse alla locanda, poi aveva dovuto fermarsi.  
Sia lui che Brienne erano stati troppo infreddoliti per rendersi conto del peso in più o della strana sensazione che gli abiti del ragazzo avevano sotto le dita e quindi, alla fine, avevano avuto entrambe le cose, un po’ d’oro per rimpinguare le casse già a secco di Tyrion e il Principe di Dorne, la cui gamba era in via di guarigione.  
Le uniche cose che Jaime non aveva ancora avuto erano futili, rispetto al pensiero della guerra imminente e dell’imminente arrivo di Daenerys, ormai molto più vicina di quanto pensassero ad Approdo del Re, a sentir dire Tyrion. Le uniche cose che non aveva ancora avuto erano uno stramaledetto bagno caldo e un confronto serio, che riuscisse a mettere le cose a posto, con Brienne.  
Quando discese verso le stanze da bagno di Harrenhal, non sapeva nemmeno lui che cosa pensare della strada che aveva  intrapreso con la Vergine di Tarth. Non sapeva cosa fare e non sapeva cosa dirle, soprattutto perché non era stato a pensarci troppo, quando aveva tentato di baciarla quel giorno in cui era ricoperta di sangue come uno dei grandi guerrieri delle storie che gli venivano narrate da bambino.  
Jaime non era un uomo fatto di parole, Jaime andava al sodo. Era andato al sodo con sua sorella sin da quando erano bambini: non c’era mai stato bisogno di molte parole per definire il rapporto che avevano loro due, né c’era mai stato bisogno di molte parole per comprendere che cosa passasse per la mente l’uno dell’altro.  
 _Brienne non è Cersei_ , pensò, molto stupidamente.  _Brienne non è niente di quello che io conosco, eppure la conosco molto meglio di quanto avrei mai creduto possibile, e lei conosce me._  
«Le stanze da bagno sono occupate, Ser Jaime» l’avvertì una donna con più rughe sulla faccia di quante avesse mai visto. Aveva guance rotonde e cascanti e una matassa di capelli bianchi e candidi come quella neve che continuava a cadere all’esterno.  
«Da chi?» domandò lui avendone già un’idea ben precisa.  
«Da Lady Brienne e due delle ragazze della guarnigione» gli spiegò lei con un sorriso sdentato. Non si era imbarazzata quando aveva parlato delle prostitute, ma per qualche ragione l’idea che Brienne si stesse lavando nella stessa stanza di due donne di quella razza non gli piacque per niente.  
«Se non ti dispiace, credo che entrerò lo stesso» disse Jaime, e la sua frase era interpretabile come un chiaro “fatti da parte e lasciami passare”.  
La donna era evidentemente vecchia, ma non stupida, e Jaime non dovette ripetere l’ordine.  
Quando aprì la porta lo accolse la risata divertita di una ragazza che  _di certo_  non era Brienne. Seguirono vari urletti più compiaciuti che spaventati.  
Jaime lanciò un’occhiata alle due donne che occupavano la prima vasca: una era mora e l’altra rossa, magre come fuscelli.  
 «Volete unirvi a noi, Ser?» domandò la rossa, con la faccia lentigginosa che si apriva in un sorriso gentile e insinuante.  
«Fuori» disse Jaime senza degnarle di una seconda occhiata.   
Come un lento déjà-vu cercò Brienne laddove l’aveva trovata la prima volta che aveva messo piede in quel posto, barcollante per la febbre e le ferite, e lì la trovò, raggomitolata su se stessa, le ginocchia strette al petto come quella volta, gli occhi bassi e fuggitivi, come quella volta.  
Le ragazze invece uscirono dalla loro vasca chiocciando, senza preoccuparsi minimamente della loro nudità, cercando senza fretta due teli per asciugarsi.  
Jaime si voltò con lentezza verso di loro, e in quel momento nemmeno lui si rendeva conto di quanto somigliasse ad un leone che punta la preda.  
«Devo forse aspettare tutto il giorno?» non lo disse con qualche inflessione particolare nella voce, anzi, era stato pacato e gentile, ma le due smisero all’istante di ridere e, raccogliendo le loro vesti sgargianti, uscirono in silenzio, senza nemmeno far risuonare la porta alle loro spalle.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di spogliarsi e infilarsi nell’acqua, non quando in quella medesima situazione si era ritrovato ad essere così vulnerabile da raccontare a una donna il segreto più grande della sua vita. Ma non aveva nemmeno intenzione di andarsene via.  
Camminò lentamente verso di lei, che evitava con attenzione il suo sguardo e si limitava a rimanere immobile, fissando la superficie dell’acqua con insistenza.  
«Credevo che fossi sparita dalla fortezza. Dopo quattro giorni in cui non ti ha mai visto in giro Tyrion iniziava a preoccuparsi» esordì con sarcasmo, senza saper bene che cosa sarebbe successo entro breve.  
Brienne, dal canto suo, continuò a ignorarlo.  
«Brienne, parlami» concluse, esasperato.  
Finalmente la donna sollevò la testa, i capelli gocciolanti che le si appiccicavano alla fronte e gli occhi azzurri limpidi e confusi che lo guardavano senza alcun tipo di velo.  
«È un ordine?»  
«Non mi pare che ci sia mai stato bisogno di ordini, tra noi.»  
«Allora non ti parlerò.»  
Jaime aprì la bocca per replicare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma il proposito di Brienne di non parlargli ebbe vita breve perché immediatamente la donna aggiunse: «Per quale motivo sei qui? Ci sono migliaia di posti diversi da questo dove puoi ordinarmi di parlarti. Posti dove sono  _vestita_ , per cominciare.»  
Jaime stava per dirle che non gli dispiaceva averla senza vestiti davanti agli occhi, ma per qualche ragione capì che non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta, così rimase in silenzio.  
Alla fine scelse di dirle la verità, come sempre faceva: «Ti ho trovata qui per caso e ho colto l’occasione.»  
Lei sollevò le sopracciglia, come a dirgli che di certo non ci avrebbe creduto. E Jaime era mortalmente stanco di passare per il bugiardo di turno, per quello di cui non ci si poteva fidare.  
Voleva disperatamente che Brienne si fidasse di lui, non solo come un compagno d’armi, non solo come in un rapporto d’amicizia basato sul mutuo rispetto. Voleva quella donna silenziosa e schiva, disprezzata dagli uomini e derisa dalle donne, la voleva per sé e se qualcuno avesse avuto da ridire l’avrebbe passato a fil di spada, così come non aveva mai potuto fare per proteggere la propria relazione con Cersei.  
Il suo avvicinarsi quieto si concluse in quel momento di consapevolezza e Jaime abbandonò ogni cautela, avvicinandosi lungo il bordo della vasca in grandi falcate che gli bagnarono gli stivali e le permisero comunque di spostarsi in tutta sicurezza prima che lui la raggiungesse.  
Si trovavano di nuovo ai lati opposti, con l’acqua a dividerli e Jaime fermamente deciso a non entrare in quel suo spazio personale nemmeno se avesse dovuto girare in tondo tutto il giorno, per rincorrerla.  
«Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Jaime!» si oppose lei, con il volto, gli occhi e ogni parte del suo corpo che gli comunicava la profonda pena con cui si rapportava a lui.  
Jaime lo sapeva, sapeva che cosa le girava per la mente, sapeva che non voleva fidarsi di lui se non come compagno d’armi per il semplice fatto che nessuno, durante tutta la sua vita, si era avvicinato a lei senza il preciso intento di ferirla, deriderla, ridicolizzarla e divertirsi nell’osservare la sua sofferenza.  
Jaime stesso lo aveva fatto, prima di conoscerla per ciò che realmente era, ma in quello si erano comportati da pari: lo Sterminatore di Re e la Donzella, che avevano imparato a chiamarsi per nome con mutuo e reciproco rispetto.  
Stringendo le dita fantasma della sua mano, all’improvviso seppe che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle.  
Quella volta i suoi movimenti non furono tanto rapidi da spaventarla, benché il suo corpo avesse tentato un’ultima fuga verso l’altro lato della vasca.  
La mano di Jaime riuscì a stringersi attorno alla sua spalla nuda, e, piegandosi sulle ginocchia a bordo vasca, la fissò negli occhi, senza lasciarsi distrarre dal suo corpo, deformato ed esaltato dai colori verdazzurri dell’acqua.  
 _Lo so_ , voleva dirle,  _lo so che tutto quello che hai ottenuto dagli uomini è stato disprezzo, derisione e odio._  Ma alla fine l’unica cosa che riuscì a sputare fuori fu: «Tu sei la mia mano destra, Brienne. E io ho bisogno della mia mano destra.»  
Riusciva a sentire il suo cuore che batteva, le sue spalle che tremavano, i suoi grandi occhi gentili che lasciavano riversare all’esterno tutto quell’uragano di emozioni che teneva premuto dentro di lei. Sentì una grande tenerezza per quella donna sola ed esiliata dal mondo, almeno quanto lo era lui. Sentì tutto questo e volle che anche lei riuscisse a capire ciò che avevano fatto l’uno all’altra da quello strano giorno in cui Catelyn Stark lo aveva affidato alla donna più brutta di tutta WEssos, così la baciò, questa volta sul serio. Questa volta non c’erano coltelli ad intromettersi tra Jaime Lannister e ciò che voleva.  
Lasciò che la mano che ancora le stringeva una spalla salisse al suo volto e fece in modo che Brienne voltasse la testa verso di lui. La forza dell’abitudine lo costrinse a sollevare anche il braccio destro verso la pelle lentigginosa che finalmente riusciva a toccare e, quando il moncherino si posò sulla sua guancia, per un folle attimo Jaime temette che si scostasse.  
 _Cersei si è scostata_ , ricordò a se stesso,  _quando l’hai baciata lei ha avuto un moto di disgusto e si è scostata_.  
Brienne dal canto suo non se ne accorse nemmeno, tanto era occupata a smettere di tremare, a capire che cosa dovesse fare, dove dovesse mettere le mani, in che modo dovesse aprire la bocca, in che modo evitare che i loro nasi si scontrassero.  
Jaime per poco non le sbuffò una risata sulla faccia: gli sembrava di baciare una ragazzina inesperta e in effetti era proprio quello che stava facendo.   
Quando la lasciò andare le sue dita indugiarono ancora un po’ sulla sua nuca, intrecciandosi con i suoi corti ciuffi di capelli, poi, a malincuore, abbandonò il contatto.  
Brienne si immerse di nuovo nell’acqua, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e fissando il pavimento della vasca come se ne andasse della propria vita.  
Jaime poteva ritenersi soddisfatto, per quel giorno, e concluse con un: «Finisci con calma. Io aspetto fuori il mio turno.»  
Si voltò, nascondendo un sorriso tra la barba che aveva ricominciato a farsi ricrescere, e, pesticciando i piedi sul pavimento bagnato, uscì dalla stanza. Si sedette su un blocco di roccia all’esterno e attese con calma, soffermando con pigrizia la mente sui denti di Brienne, la lingua di Brienne, la timidezza di Brienne.  
 _Così tanto diversa da Cersei..._  
Quando la Vergine di Tarth uscì, Jaime si alzò in piedi. Era vestita normalmente, con la spada appesa alla cintura e i suoi due coltelli, la casacca da uomo, i pantaloni e gli stivali. Ma la sua faccia continuava a rimanere vicina alla tonalità del rosso vivo e i suoi occhi lo guardavano con colpevolezza e una dose minuscola di gioia.   
Era scritto nel destino che in quelle vasche entrambi dovessero mostrare il loro lato più vulnerabile, pensò Jaime quando finalmente entrò per farsi quel tanto agognato bagno. Lui le aveva raccontato di Aerys, lei lo aveva appena supplicato con lo sguardo di non tradirla, perché difficilmente sarebbe sopravvissuta ad una cosa del genere.  
E Jaime Lannister, lo Sterminatore di Re, aveva fatto tante cose brutte nella sua vita, ma non aveva, né avrebbe mai, tradito la donna che amava.

***

Jaime lanciò un affondo che venne immediatamente parato. I capelli scuri del ragazzo ricaddero sui suoi occhi e lui fece un breve movimento per tirarli indietro. Il sudore e il fango di cui erano impastati li assicurarono alla sua nuca e Jaime potè guardarlo negli occhi.  
Quentyn era bravo. Jaime non credeva che potesse esserlo così tanto, ma indubbiamente era stato ben addestrato ed educato proprio come un cavaliere.  
I suoi movimenti non erano rapidi come sarebbero stati se la ferita alla coscia non avesse continuato a dargli problemi, ma se la cavava egregiamente.  
Non c’era stato quel breve momento di stupore che la maggior parte dei soldati aveva provato quando Jaime si era presentato a loro con la spada nella mano sinistra e lo scudo assicurato all’avambraccio destro: Quentyn non dubitava delle sue capacità, nonostante la menomazione che si portava dietro, perché aveva visto il comportamento di Jaime durante la penosa marcia che li aveva portati a Harrenhal.  
Il ragazzo gli piaceva. In un certo modo gli ricordava se stesso, pieno di sogni, speranze, con un futuro brillante che nemmeno la guerra sembrava poter intaccare. Non quando saltava sopra una botte e rispondeva colpo su colpo alla spada di Jaime, con il sorriso sulle labbra e la voglia di vincere dipinta in volto.  
Conclusero il combattimento senza vincitori né vinti, quando i loro stomaci iniziarono a reclamare del cibo, e si sedettero a mangiare pane e prosciutto salato su quelle stesse botti che avevano usato per fronteggiarsi.  
«Combatti bene, per essere ancora un ragazzino» commentò Jaime, osservandolo masticare con gusto.  
Il ragazzo deglutì il boccone e rispose, oltraggiato: «Ho compiuto vent’anni, Ser Jaime!»  
Jaime ridacchiò: «Allora forse sono io ad essere troppo vecchio.»  
Quentyn lo fissò, cercando di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro oppure no. Un po’ Jaime scherzava, e un po’, nel profondo di se stesso, lo pensava davvero.  
«Non ti immaginavo così, Sterminatore di Re...» continuò il Principe di Dorne. «Ti credevo più...»  
«Più grande? Più forte?» lo accontentò Jaime, percependo che in quel ragazzo non c’era altro che semplice curiosità verso di lui, verso il nome che continuava a trascinarsi dietro, nonostante tutto.  
«Più crudele.»  
C’era stata la crudeltà in Jaime; in un certo senso c’era ancora, indubbiamente. Ma non era uno di quegli uomini nati con la cattiveria insita nel loro essere: c’era stato un tempo, che a lui sembrava anche più antico di quello dei Primi Uomini, in cui faceva il bagno con sua sorella e insieme giocavano con animali di legno e barchette di sughero, in cui saltava sulla schiena di un pony ridendo e si preoccupava se l’animale sembrava essere troppo stanco per continuare a correre, in cui girava per Castel Granito, inseguendo un piccolo Tyrion quasi del tutto incapace di parlare, ma capacissimo di nascondersi in ogni anfratto della loro grande dimora.  
Aveva chiuso la propria gentilezza nel cuore, nascosta agli occhi di tutti, finché anche lui si era dimenticato di possederla ed era diventato effettivamente lo Sterminatore di Re. Per lungo tempo non era stato altro che quello, la sua maschera aveva preso il posto del suo volto, e lo Sterminatore di Re era colui che spingeva bambini verso la morte e attaccava cavalieri feriti e incapaci di combattere, che rideva di fronte a qualsiasi tipo di sopruso, a cui l’unica cosa che davvero interessava era il letto di Cersei.  
«Chi ti dice che non lo sia?» gli domandò Jaime, dopo una breve pausa.  
Quentyn gli fece un sorriso, uno di quei sorrisi sicuri ed esperti che di solito si vedono sul volto dei giovani, convinti di sapere tutto: «Lo so, Ser Jaime» rispose con tono divertito.  
E se lo sapeva Quentyn Martell, principe di Dorne...  
«Sono stupito che il bambino sia ancora vivo» continuò Quentyn dopo poco, cambiando discorso.  
«Sono passati diversi mesi da quando Joffrey è stato avvelenato... eppure Tommen continua a regnare. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile uccidere un bambino così piccolo.»  
Jaime sollevò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi se il ragazzo stesse forse insinuando che lui o Tyrion dovessero diventare i mandanti dell’eventuale omicidio.  
«Il vero problema non è Tommen. Il vero problema è Tywin Lannister» replicò Jaime, buttando giù l’ultimo pezzo di pane con un sorso di birra.  
Attorno a loro, il campo di allenamento era pieno di soldati che si addestravano a vicenda. In lontananza Jaime scorse anche Brienne, che menava fendenti contro un tizio grande e grosso che di spade nella vita doveva averne viste ben poche.  
«Parli di tuo padre come di un estraneo» insinuò il ragazzo.  
«Fammi capire bene» esordì Jaime, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e voltandosi verso di lui. «Stai cercando di farmi un interrogatorio? Perché se è così faresti meglio a porre le tue domande, invece di girarci intorno.»  
«D’accordo» replicò il giovane. Si torturò per un attimo il labbro inferiore e poi sbottò: «Perché hai lasciato Approdo del Re? Sei tu che hai ucciso l’ultimo re dei Targaryen e adesso stai lottando con tuo fratello contro il vostro stesso padre e i vostri nipoti per riportare Daenerys sul trono. Perché?»  
Jaime si fissò la punta degli stivali, pensieroso.  
 _Ho passato la vita a fare quello che dovevo fare, a nascondermi, ad obbedire, ad essere manipolato, preso e spostato dalla parte del vincitore, dello sconfitto, del folle, del bastardo. Ho passato la vita a tentare di rispettare i miei giuramenti, fallendo miseramente in ognuno di essi perché rispettarne uno significava tradire l’altro. Ho passato la vita a seguire la strada che altri hanno posto davanti ai miei piedi credendo che fosse l’unica percorribile._  
«Perché, checché dica il resto del mondo, mio padre è un lagnoso vecchio pieno di boria e io ero mortalmente annoiato dalla sua presenza.»  
 _Potrei dire tutto questo a Brienne_ , pensò Jaime allora.  _A lei potrei dire tutto questo e lei capirebbe, ma non questo ragazzo_.  
Si alzò dal barile, stanco di quella conversazione, lieto che la sera fosse ormai vicina e con lei la notte, che per Jaime non era più solitaria e cupa, costellata di orrendi sogni su Cersei, su Tywin e su quelli che si ostinava a non considerare i suoi figli, ma calda, accogliente, fatta di mani grandi e respiri leggeri.  
«È una menzogna, Ser Jaime?» gli domandò Quentyn, prima che potesse allontanarsi.  
«Interpretala come ti pare, mio Principe. Da me non otterrai nient’altro» e detto questo finalmente potè congedarsi e tornare nel castello, dove Tyrion lo aspettava per comunicargli – assieme ad un gioioso Jorah Mormont che esprimeva i suoi sentimenti affilando la lama del suo coltello con ottusa insistenza – che finalmente Daenerys Targaryen stava attraversando il Mare Stretto, con decine di migliaia di uomini e una moltitudine di navi. E i draghi, naturalmente.

***

All’alba Jaime era sulle mura ad osservare suo fratello andarsene via, accompagnato da un contingente di quasi duemila uomini.  
Harrenhal era in mano sua e avrebbe dovuto tenerla fino a quando Daenerys non avesse finito con Lannisport.  
«Sembrava molto felice» commentò Brienne, in piedi accanto a lui.  
«Come un bambino che riceve la sua prima spada» replicò lui, senza comprendere bene cosa avrebbe dovuto provare. Il piano di Tyrion gli era finalmente stato rivelato. Come tutta quella assurda guerra che stavano portando avanti, ciò che lui e la Madre dei Draghi avevano architettato era pura follia.  
Invece di sbarcare direttamente ad Approdo del Re e saccheggiare la città dal mare, il loro piano era di circumnavigare il continente, sbarcare a Lannisport, attraversare il WEssos e invadere in un colpo solo le terre dei Lannister, quelle dei Tyrell e la città che ospitava la Fortezza Rossa.   
La Madre dei Draghi si stava muovendo verso il luogo in cui Jaime era cresciuto. Per la prima volta nella storia Lannisport non solo sarebbe caduta, ma sarebbe stata rasa al suolo.  
«È la tua casa, Jaime. Appartiene a te per diritto di nascita... avresti dovuto dire qualcosa, se non sei d’accordo.»  
Jaime fece un sorrisetto, puntando gli occhi sulla piccola figura di suo fratello che si allontanava alla testa dei suoi soldati. Uomini che si fidavano di lui, uomini che l’avrebbero seguito.  
«Appartiene a  _Tyrion_ , per diritto di nascita, molto più di quanto potrebbe appartenere a me, visto che dal momento della sua nascita tutta la sua vita è stata un lungo tormento.»  
 _La raderà al suolo e ballerà sulle sue ceneri, sognando la faccia di Tywin che si deforma dalla rabbia_.  
Jaime si era preoccupato della popolazione. Non era tipo da riflettere su come salvare gli abitanti di una città che necessitava di essere saccheggiata, ma l’idea del fuoco di drago che distruggeva ogni cosa attorno a sé era sin troppo simile all’idea di Aerys, che lui aveva contribuito a smantellare.  
Ma non c’era bisogno di distruggere Lannisport: bastava prendere Castel Granito, poi il resto non avrebbe avuto più importanza. Con tre draghi in carne ed ossa, chi mai avrebbe osato contrapporsi alla forza della Regina al di là del Mare?  
«Sei sempre convinto che saremo attaccati?»  
Jaime sospirò, mentre il convoglio diventava sempre più piccolo e la luce del sole saliva a inondare di grigio il mondo attraverso il velo di nuvole perenni che li sovrastava.  
«Con una minaccia di questo tipo che gli pende sul capo? Tywin non aspetterà, rintanato tra le mura di Approdo del Re. Vorrà sferrare un colpo anche qui, adesso che la guarnigione è quasi dimezzata.»  
«Come potremo proteggere le mura?» si informò Brienne, con spiccia efficienza, e Jaime non riuscì a cogliere nemmeno un briciolo di paura nel suo tono fermo.  
«Non possiamo.»  
Ci aveva pensato a lungo, ma con tremila uomini, e quasi mille tra donne e bambini, non sarebbero mai stati in grado di gestire un assedio, soprattutto con le mura ovest che rischiavano di crollare da un momento all’altro.  
«Per nostra fortuna» continuò con un sorrisetto, «siamo entrambi amanti delle azioni folli, prive di senso e per lo più suicide, mia cara non-più-Vergine di Tarth.»  
Brienne sembrò molto vicina ad estrarre un coltello e tagliargli anche l’altra mano, ma Jaime si affrettò a scusarsi sollevando le braccia in segno di resa e godendosi almeno un po’ l’imbarazzo che le aveva causato.  
«Armeremo la guarnigione, usciremo da questa fortezza puzzolente e con molta lentezza ci avvieremo verso Approdo del Re.»  
«Se non siamo in grado di gestire un assedio qui, non vedo come potremmo mai gestire un assedio là» replicò lei, lieta che la conversazione fosse tornata su lidi sicuri.  
«Non sarà necessario. Tywin non si lascerà passare sotto il naso l’occasione di distruggere l’unica forza che per adesso la nostra Regina possiede nel WEssos. Inoltre, sapendo che ci sono io al comando, sarà spinto ancora di più a volermi sconfiggere.»  
«E ci riuscirà, Jaime. Siamo poco più di tremila, la maggior parte di questa gente ha iniziato a brandire un’arma solo due mesi fa!»  
Jaime le scoccò un’occhiata e incrociò le braccia sul petto: «Io l’avevo detto che era un piano suicida. La nostra unica speranza è che Tyrion si sbrighi a diventare Signore di Castel Granito e venga in nostro soccorso. Oppure i Martell, non dimentichiamo il nostro amato Principe di Dorne.»  
«Ci sono così tante variabili che non hai calcolato che non so nemmeno da dove cominciare ad elencartele. Che senso ha tutto questo?»  
Jaime finalmente diede le spalle alla distesa bianca che aveva continuato a fissare fino ad allora e si appoggiò alla merlatura, fissandola in faccia e notando solo in quel momento il suo grande sconcerto.  
«Il senso di morire con una spada tra le mani, piuttosto che rintanati in un castello, senza cibo né acqua.»  
Passò qualche attimo in cui rimasero entrambi in silenzio, a fissarsi. Jaime la sfidava a dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, sapendo bene che l’idea che aveva avuto sarebbe stata bocciata da tutti i comandanti. Voleva Brienne al suo fianco quando avesse dovuto convincerli a marciare da soli, con tremila soldati inesperti, verso Approdo del Re.  
«Sei un pazzo, Ser Jaime» si limitò a rispondergli lei.  
«Pensavo che mi avresti appoggiato anche per questo motivo.»  
Brienne si sedette accanto a lui, puntellando i piedi in terra, e gli posò una mano sul moncherino, in un gesto più eloquente di mille parole.  
«Lo faccio sempre. Ti ho seguito fin qui e ti seguirò anche se vorrai attaccare Approdo del Re da solo.»  
Jaime, pieno di improvviso, sciocco, inutile ottimismo, strinse la mano di Brienne con la propria e sorrise: «Adesso non esageriamo».

***

Brienne era grande e grossa e in lei c’era tanto da toccare, da baciare, tanto a cui aggrapparsi e tanto in cui obliare la mente.  
Brienne veniva a lui come una bambina spaventata e ferita che andava a farsi medicare.  
«Mi fido di te» le aveva detto mille anni prima, oppresso dalla febbre nella vasca di Harrenhal.  
«Mi fido di te» gli stava dicendo lei, negli ultimi mesi, quando gli si concedeva, abbandonando dietro di sé le spoglie di una virtù che era stata sempre un peso enorme da trascinare con sé.  
«Mi fido di te» gli dicevano le sue mani che lo cercavano nel buio, gli occhi serrati per la paura di lasciar trasparire sin troppo, i sospiri leggeri che non riusciva a trattenere, nonostante la sua buona volontà.  
Non c’era più niente di lei che non appartenesse a Jaime, gli si era donata in modo completo, sicuro, terrorizzato.  
 _Cersei non l’ha mai fatto,_  pensò mentre affondava la testa nell’incavo della spalla della donna sotto di sé. Le dita di Brienne si intrecciarono con i suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo, premuto contro di lei.  
 _Cersei ha sempre preso, e basta_.  
Era Jaime che andava da lei, Jaime che faceva quel passo tanto sospirato verso sua sorella, Jaime che si sforzava di amarla con tutto se stesso, perché anche quando la stringeva tra le braccia l’illusione era quella di averla già perduta per sempre.  
«Jaime» gli bisbigliò Brienne all’orecchio quando ormai da tempo avevano concluso e si limitavano a rimanere immobili ascoltando il respiro l’uno dell’altra. «Tua sorella-»  
«È morta» la fermò subito lui, incapace di intraprendere quel discorso.  
«Non è morta. L’hai letto anche tu il dispaccio.»  
Jaime l’aveva letto, certo, e arrivato a metà aveva smesso di comprendere ciò che vi era scritto sopra.  
Aveva lasciato cadere la lettera e Brienne l’aveva raccolta.  
«È solo una strategia di Tywin. Vuole distrarre la mia attenzione dalle cose realmente importanti.»  
La sua voce si infrangeva sul collo di lei, respirava l’odore di Brienne ed era praticamente quella l’unica cosa che gli impediva di mettersi ad urlare.  
«E se...» dovette fare una pausa prima di continuare. «E se fosse davvero ancora in vita, dicono che abbia perso il senno dopo la morte di Joffrey. È morta, Brienne.»  
Di nuovo lei attese qualche attimo prima di continuare, Jaime poteva sentire il suo cuore che batteva accelerato. Ma quando parlò la sua voce era ferma: «Voglio solo assicurarmi che-»  
«Che cosa? Che non cada ai suoi piedi e tradisca la Regina che ho scelto di servire? È questa la mia strada, ora. E tu la conosci, perché la stai percorrendo con me.»  
Brienne non prendeva mai l’iniziativa, non quando si trattava di avere un contatto fisico con lui, o con chiunque altro, ma quella notte – la notte prima della battaglia, con i due eserciti che si fronteggiavano silenziosi nei campi coperti di neve, in attesa dell’alba – fu lei a cercare la sua bocca, per la prima ed ultima volta.  
Jaime l’accontentò con disperato bisogno, sfiorando le sue cicatrici, baciando le sue lentiggini, tentando con tutto se stesso di scacciare il fantasma di Cersei che li fissava, disgustata, nell’angolo della tenda.  
 _È morta_ , pensò Jaime con angoscia. Ma non riuscì a crederci.

***

«Sei fortunato che non siate morti entrambi in quell’azione sconsiderata!» brontolò Tyrion, nell’ennesimo tentativo di convincerlo a uscire dalla tenda per alzare il morale alle sue truppe.  
Jaime non si sentiva affatto fortunato mentre guardava Brienne di Tarth distesa su un pagliericcio, incosciente a causa della febbre e con l’infezione per la ferita, riportata in quella che era stata rinominata la Battaglia della Zanna di Drago, che non accennava a regredire.  
«Sei fortunato che i Martell siano sopraggiunti in tempo. Non ho idea di come abbiate fatto a resistere così tanto.»  
 _Con la disperazione_ , pensò Jaime, lontano mille miglia dalla voce del fratello, concentrato solo sul volto sudato e affaticato di Brienne.  
Tyrion si avvicinò e gli afferrò la manica della tunica per attirare la sua attenzione. Jaime gli rivolse a malapena un’occhiata e si limitò a sedersi su uno sgabello, impossibilitato a trovare pace.  
«Non puoi fare più niente, qui dentro. Domani combatteremo una delle battaglie più importanti: non possiamo permetterci di averti con la mente distratta.»  
«Lasciami stare» replicò Jaime, chiedendosi dove – che l’Estraneo se lo portasse! – si fosse cacciato Qyburn.  
«La colpa è solo tua!» sbottò Tyrion alla fine, esasperato. «Hai deciso di partire e andare a farti ammazzare davanti alla Fortezza Rossa. Non mi hai nemmeno chiesto un parere, sei partito e basta!»  
«Scusate, ma credevo che il mio Signore di Castel Granito fosse troppo preso con i suoi giochi di conquista per prestare ascolto a uno dei suoi sottoposti.»  
La voce di Jaime era ammantata di veleno eppure uscì fuori dolce come il miele.  
Tyrion lo guardò, gli occhi offesi e la faccia contratta: «Questo è ingiusto.»  
Lo era, era terribilmente ingiusto e Jaime non l’avrebbe mai detto se Brienne non fosse stata in quelle condizioni.  
«Jaime, torna in te. Ma che ti è preso?!»  
Glielo poteva dire? Avrebbe potuto dire a suo fratello che senza quella donna guerriera e coraggiosa dubitava fortemente di riuscire a terminare il percorso che aveva iniziato a seguire quando aveva abbandonato lo Sterminatore di Re dietro di sé come un vecchio indumento vuoto?    
Ma forse non c’era bisogno di dirlo a voce alta, forse Tyrion – che ancora rimpiangeva quella bambina sposata ai tempi in cui anche lui era poco più di un bambino – avrebbe potuto capire da solo.  
«Almeno adesso sai che cosa vuol dire perdere tutto ciò che si ama» gli disse infatti il nano con voce cupa. «Almeno adesso lo sai.»  
Non aggiunse altro e finalmente lo lasciò solo con Brienne.  
Lei aprì gli occhi appannati dalla febbre e lo fissò con rimprovero.  
Strano come potesse avere la forza di guardarlo in quel modo, viste le condizioni in cui era.  
Dalle pellicce non fuoriusciva altro che la sua testa bionda, la pelle accaldata dalla temperatura troppo alta, le labbra cineree per l’infezione.  
E gli occhi, quegli occhi blu quasi infiniti, che non accennavano ad abbandonarlo.  
Jaime si alzò in piedi e strinse la coperta nel punto in cui sapeva esserci la sua mano. Da qualche parte lei rispose alla stretta.  
«Vattene fuori» gli disse «e cerca di non farti tagliare anche l’altra mano.»  
Jaime, nonostante tutto, riuscì a ridere e si affrettò a spiegarle che cosa sarebbe successo non appena il sole fosse sorto.  
La Regina li avrebbe raggiunti nei giorni successivi, ma loro avevano l’ordine di combattere contro l’esercito del Re Bambino anche fino all’ultimo uomo, nella speranza che non fosse necessario utilizzare i draghi contro la città.  
Brienne annuì e chiuse gli occhi, stanca. Jaime sapeva di dover andare, di dover obbedire a Tyrion e trascorrere l’ultima notte prima della battaglia con i suoi uomini, ma prima di uscire la voce di Brienne lo raggiunse, bassa, debole: «Era proprio un piano suicida, Sterminatore di Re.»  
Jaime sorrise appena e replicò: «Del tipo che piace alle Donzelle» e, detto questo, uscì.  
Sapeva di dover vincere la battaglia, sapeva di dover tornare, a pezzi o tutto intero, sapeva di non potersi permettere nemmeno uno sbaglio, perché se l’indomani avessero perso, i soldati di Tommen avrebbero invaso l’accampamento, e Brienne non era in grado di proteggersi da sola, quella volta.

***

Alla fine – la vera fine – i draghi erano arrivati.  
Jaime li aveva visti e quasi non vi aveva voluto credere. Ricordava quando la sala del trono era occupata dai teschi di quelle bestie enormi, giganti capaci di ingoiare un cavallo senza disturbarsi a masticare. Ciò che volava in circolo nel cielo di Approdo del Re era qualcosa di simile, anche se in dimensioni un poco ridotte.  
Jaime si coprì gli occhi con il dorso della mano e osservò in alto. Al suo fianco, indomita, indistruttibile, aveva Brienne che, con il suo identico stupore, scrutava il cielo.  
Daenerys, la loro Regina, volava in ampi cerchi sopra la città, i capelli bianchi che si confondevano con il cielo, e Jaime pregò che lei non fosse come Aerys, che non avesse sbagliato tutto di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta.  
Poi non ci fu più tempo per pensare a ciò che aveva fatto di sbagliato e a ciò che aveva fatto di giusto, perché le mura della città finalmente crollarono sotto il peso dell’immenso esercito della Madre dei Draghi e di quelle migliaia di persone che si erano unite a loro, nel corso di una marcia che li aveva portati a sbaragliare l’esercito nemico e a spingerlo all’interno della città.  
Al porto, unica via di fuga che il Re avrebbe potuto tentare, un drago – quello nero, quello più feroce – sorvegliava l’entrata e l’uscita delle navi, incenerendo chiunque tentasse di scappare.  
«Fiamme sull’acqua, un’altra volta» aveva commentato Tyrion, e Jaime aveva letto il terrore nei suoi occhi.  
La città crollò su se stessa come un castello di carte, nessuno a fermare la loro avanzata, nessuno che tentasse di porsi contro l’esercito dell’Occhio del Drago.  
I saccheggi sono tutti uguali l’uno all’altro: stupri, omicidi, bambini passati a fil di spada solo per aprirsi una strada verso le gonne della loro madre.  
Jaime, però, si disinteressò a tutto ciò che lo circondava.  
Successivamente avrebbero scoperto Lord Tywin accasciato sul Trono di Spade, con un pugnale piantato nel cuore. Ai suoi piedi, seduta composta con le mani macchiate di sangue, ci sarebbe stata Margaery Tyrell, fino all’ultimo momento consapevole di voler stare dalla parte del vincitore e non del perdente.   
Ma Jaime non avrebbe mai saputo tutto questo, Jaime andava alla ricerca di una sola persona in quella città di fantasmi, con il fuoco dei draghi, che ancora non aveva lambito nemmeno una roccia, ma nelle orecchie il suono raccapricciante delle loro grida rauche, lassù in alto.  
 _Siamo entrati in questo mondo insieme e ne usciremo insieme_.  
Chiuse gli occhi, perché erano davvero entrati in quel mondo insieme, perché erano parte inscindibile l’uno dell’altra e Jaime avrebbe sempre saputo seguire il proprio istinto per trovare sua sorella, ovunque essa fosse.  
Uccise un uomo che gli si parò davanti quasi senza rendersene conto, e quasi senza rendersene conto percepì dietro di sé la presenza di Brienne che lo seguiva, proprio come aveva promesso di fare quel giorno sulle mura di Harrenhal.  
 _Ti seguirò anche se vorrai attaccare Approdo del Re da solo_.  
Non si meritava una donna come lei, non si meritava niente di quello che alla fine era riuscito ad ottenere, ma l’aveva ottenuto con le sue sole forze e non si sentiva in debito di niente. In realtà era molto grato all’universo, che aveva complottato in tutti i modi affinchè l’incontro con una donna brutta e testarda diventasse l’occasione per dare una svolta incredibile alla sua esistenza.  
Ma in quel momento aveva l’assoluta e profonda necessità di vedere Cersei.  
E la trovò, alla fine, nel tempio in cui aveva visto seppellire il suo primo figlio – il figlio di Robert, sempre di Robert – che posava sull’altare il corpicino senza vita del secondo.  
Jaime, più di un anno prima, era arrivato da lei sporco, insanguinato, lacero e spezzato. Adesso le si ripresentava davanti nelle stesse condizioni: sporco, insanguinato, lacero e integro, per la prima volta dopo anni, di nuovo integro.  
E non era stata lei a fare di lui l’uomo che era diventato, non era stata Cersei a raccogliere i suoi resti, bendarli insieme e dare loro una nuova forma.  
Non era stata lei, ma non era stata nemmeno Brienne.  
Era lui, Jaime Lannister, che, nel disperato tentativo di essere degno dell’amicizia di Brienne di Tarth, si era riscoperto anche degno di se stesso e dell’uomo che voleva essere.  
«Cersei» la chiamò.  
Lei si voltò e la sua cascata di capelli biondi si mosse con lei, sporca, macchiata, un velo di follia su quel volto un tempo tanto bello e tanto amato.  
«Jaime» disse «sei qui, alla fine.»  
Rimase immobile, con le dita che stringevano la piccola casacca rossa di Tommen, gli occhi grandi come uova che lo guardavano senza vederlo davvero.  
Di nuovo, allora come sempre, era Jaime quello che doveva andare da lei.  
Dietro di lui, i passi pesanti di Brienne giunsero da un luogo talmente lontano che Jaime quasi non li notò.  
Per l’ultima volta nella sua vita si mosse verso la donna che più aveva amato e che più aveva odiato, quella parte di sé con cui doveva ancora imparare a convivere.  
Si avvicinò con la spada tra le mani, sgocciolando sangue su quel sacro pavimento, si avvicinò finché potè distinguere ogni singola perla ricamata sull’abito della sorella, finché non si accorse che era stata proprio lei a pugnalare a morte il Re Bambino e che il rosso della sua casacca non era altro che il colore del suo sangue.  
Forse si distrasse nell’osservare il visetto smunto di Tommen Baratheon, o forse il destino voleva così e non c’era niente che lui potesse fare per opporsi, sta di fatto che Cersei estrasse il pugnale dal petto di suo figlio e con la bocca aperta in un urlo silenzioso lo piantò nel costato di Jaime.  
La mano dell’uomo scattò automatica in autodifesa: spinse la lama nel petto di Cersei fino a che non fu visibile nient’altro che l’elsa.  
La donna emise un piccolo gemito e si accasciò tra le sue braccia. Jaime la sorresse per qualche secondo, poi la lasciò andare. Tra di loro, a separarli, il corpo senza vita di quel figlio che entrambi avevano contribuito a mettere al mondo.  
Le braccia di Brienne lo accolsero quando cadde sotto il peso della propria armatura e del pugnale che continuava a bere il suo sangue.  
«Jaime, non–» la voce della donna era rotta. Jaime non ricordava di averla mai vista piangere e così aprì gli occhi per sincerarsi che non cominciasse proprio in quel momento.  
«Portami fuori, Brienne, alla luce» le disse, rendendosi conto che morire all’interno del tempio, tra le tenebre che avevano portato via la mente a sua sorella, sarebbe stato molto peggio del fatto di morire di per sé.  
Brienne obbedì, trascinandolo per le ascelle finché non raggiunsero gli scalini esterni. Poi si sedette accanto a lui, sollevandogli la testa.  
Jaime guardò verso l’alto e sorrise: «Niente fuoco questa volta, vedi?»  
«Niente fuoco» confermò Brienne.  
Jaime respirò un poco del suo stesso sangue e tossì, macchiandosi le labbra di rosso.  
«Avrei potuto sposarti, Brienne. Chissà che bambini brutti avremmo avuto...» balbettò, osservando il cielo che si stava un po’ aprendo. Uno sprazzo di azzurro in tutto quel grigio, finalmente.  
«Jaime, non-»  
«Sì, lo so, sono sciocchezze. Noi siamo fatti per il metallo e il sangue, non per il matrimonio.»  
La vide sorridere, finalmente. Era il sorriso più triste che avesse mai visto e ricordò per un attimo la risata che le era sfuggita nel campo di addestramento di Harrenhal, quella che gli aveva fatto dimenticare Cersei, per un po’.  
Ricordò anche la corsa a perdifiato con i piedi congelati che avevano dovuto fare per salvare la pelle rivestita d’oro di Quentyn –  _sarà morto, il ragazzino? L’avevo detto o no che saremmo morti tutti?_ – ricordò quando gli aveva detto che se fosse stato in lui avrebbe pregato per morire con gli occhi di Brienne di Tarth sopra di sé.  
Sorrise con i denti macchiati di sangue.  
«Lascia questo posto, Brienne, tornatene a Tarth. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederla, con le sue acque fatte di zaffiri... Torna a casa.»  
Jaime piantò lo sguardo sul volto sincero e aperto della donna che amava – perché l’amava, sì, l’amava davvero, in un modo contorto, strano e incredibile, ma l’amava – e fu veramente felice di morire con gli occhi blu della Vergine di Tarth sopra di lui, che lo guardavano e vedevano finalmente l’uomo che avevano contribuito a trasformare, l’uomo che non era più lo Sterminatore di Re, ma Jaime. Solo Jaime.

 

 _Long highway, terrorising._ _  
When I call your name,  
you stand before me.  
_ _Hear me roar.  
_ **Long highway – The Jezabels** (ripresa)

**Note finali:**  quello che vorrei che si capisse è che io non ho cercato di dare una conclusione agli scontri politici che si stanno combattendo nel WEssos. Quello che ho voluto fare io è stato raccontare di Jaime e di Brienne. L’unico modo che ho trovato per farlo è stato questo.  
Per chi ha letto i libri sono certa che troverà dei riferimenti anche abbastanza espliciti a ciò che succederà nella quarta stagione – e nelle seguenti – di Game of Thrones.  
Sono abbastanza consapevole del fatto che i piani di battaglia, le strategie politiche, gli schieramenti che ho messo in campo sono carenti e tirati per i capelli rispetto a ciò che Martin è stato in grado di mettere in gioco. Ma se riuscissi a tirare i fili di una marionetta gigante quando A Song of Ice and Fire non sarei qui a scrivere fanfiction.  
Mancano le altre famiglie del WEssos, mancano i ragazzi Stark, manca Jon, lassù sulla Barriera, manca Stannis, mancano – quasi del tutto – i Tyrell. Mancano un sacco di cose, ma di certo non mancano Jaime e Brienne, che, lo ripeto, erano e sono i soli protagonisti di questa storia.  
Anche se Jaime resta il mio personale coccolo, come si è intuito dal fatto che questa è praticamente l’unica delle mie storie più recenti di una certa lunghezza che mantenga un solo e unico POV dall’inizio alla fine.  
Grazie per essere passati di qui,  e naturalmente grazie per le recensioni, se vorrete lasciarle.


End file.
